L'ambivalence des sentiments
by BloodDiamond666
Summary: HPDM/UA Draco est jeune, riche et beau, a tout... Mais c’est aussi un éternel insatisfait, jusqu’au jour où son chemin croisera celui d’Harry, un brun ténébreux qui bouleversera son existence. Draco veut Harry, et il obtient toujours ce qu'il désire...
1. Chapter 1

_**L'ambivalence des sentiments**_

_**Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à JKR, la publication de cette histoire n'a aucun but lucratif**_

_**Ratting : M (attention multiples lemons !!)**_

_**Pairing : HPDM**_

_**NdA : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous annonce que je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines, et en cette occasion, n'ayant pas eu le temps de corriger le quatrième chapitre de « De la haine à l'amour » je vous livre une petite fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelques temps, et à laquelle je tiens tout particulièrement. J'essaierai de trouver une connexion pour poster la suite rapidement. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Je vous retrouve à la fin !**_

**Chapitre 1 :**

* * *

_POV DRACO_

« Mon Dieu, mais que suis-je venu faire ici ? » je me demande alors que j'avance lentement jusqu'à la porte boisée d'un vieil immeuble de Londres, cette porte maculée de fissures que je connais si bien, que j'ai franchis de si nombreuses fois, pour le voir, lui.

Pour le voir me tendre la main, au début. Puis m'ouvrir ses bras, des semaines plus tard, sentir le délicat effluve de ses cheveux bruns, et enfin goûter à ses lèvres charnues, voluptueuses, qui m'ont tant fait frémir, m'ont tellement bouleversé.

Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Qu'il se trompe, qu'il a tort de se voiler la face ? Qu'il n'a jamais été question que de nous, depuis tout ce temps, et que le reste n'est que mensonges, juste une manière fourbe de donner à la vie un semblant de normalité ?

« Je suis pourtant le meilleur dans cet art ; le mensonge, c'est mon domaine, Harry… » me dis-je avec une pointe de cynisme, tandis que je peine à lever le bras pour appuyer sur l'interphone, parcourir cette infime distance qui me sépare encore de lui, du bonheur.

Je repense au jour de notre rencontre, à cette époque insipide de ma vie. Des moments douloureux, où l'on cherche désespérément le foutu grain de sable qui enraille les rouages d'une existence parfaite…

Car j'ai tout. Tout ce que le commun des mortels désire : une famille parfaite, dans un manoir parfait… Un contexte idyllique, retranché dans une campagne anglaise, bucolique et apaisant, où j'entends encore le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule dans le ruisseau parcourant le jardin.

La richesse, une richesse quasi insolente, celle qu'on nous envie inexorablement, celle qui suscite jalousie, mépris, admiration, tous ces sentiments pêle-mêle dans le regard du peuple.

Un physique, le genre qui cadre parfaitement avec la singularité de mon existence, singulier, lui aussi. Une blondeur que les jaloux diraient peroxydée, mais qui n'est autre que l'héritage de mes parents, un regard d'ordinaire métallique, orageux lorsque je suis mélancolique, en fusion lorsque je désir. Une haute silhouette saillante, qui vient contredire ceux qui me qualifient d'androgyne, car je ne le suis pas… trop de gens confondent cela avec la finesse et la délicatesse. Je suis un homme, un vrai, et ce qui suit tend à le prouver.

Mon âme. Mon âme est comme mon cœur : un lourd bloque de glace, ou plutôt seraient-ils enfermés dans un étau glacial, car je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence des sentiments, de l'émotion et la sensibilité, jusqu'à lui…

Non, je n'avais jamais eu le plaisir et la douleur de ressentir ça, avant lui. Je ne connaissais que froideur et indifférence, à tout, car j'avais tout, et ce tout me paraissait dérisoire, fade, je n'avais envie de rien, puisque je pouvais aisément combler chacun de mes désires.

Mon âme était le reflet de mon cœur, et elle traduisait ma souffrance, mon agonie, car je me perdais peu à peu dans ce cocon cotonneux, dans cette vie dépourvue de problèmes et d'entraves.

J'en suis devenu cynique, méprisant ; personne, hormis ma mère, ne trouvait grâce à mes yeux. Ceux de mon entourage étaient tous comme moi, une jeunesse dorée qui se complaisait dans des futilités affligeantes, dans le paraître. Des gens qui comme moi, n'ont jamais eu aucun mérite, n'ont jamais rencontré la difficulté, juste eu à vivre parce qu'il le faut, à chercher une raison particulière qui les pousserait à quitter leur draps de satin, perdus dans de trop grands lits, le matin.

La plupart avait trouvé un moyen de pallier à l'ennui en s'adonnant par exemple, à des sports pour riches, à collectionner des choses sensées être rares, et pour les filles, s'évertuer à ressembler à quelque chose de concret, pas évident pour certaines… En dépensant le plus d'argent possible lors de sauteries organisées, celle-là même qui visent à mettre en compétition les différents invités, et où la victoire implicite reviendrait à celui qui aurait le plus étalé sa richesse, son immoralité, deux filles de deux tête plus hautes que chaque homme pendues à bout de bras, voitures rutilantes, téléphones et autres gadgets derniers cris. Et on expose, expose encore, car il en va de la raison de ces soirées, jusqu'à étouffer par son orgueil démesuré les concurrents présent, conférant au vainqueur le respect des uns, le mépris des autres, tandis que celui-ci se flagorne intérieurement d'être le meilleur…

Le meilleur en quoi, exactement ? Si je me suis posé la question de nombreuses fois, la réponse, elle, ne m'ait jamais apparue…

Personnellement, j'ai toujours fui ce genre d'évènement, j'avais trouvé, involontairement, ce qui mettrait un peu de piquant à cette existence assommante.

Et oui, quelque chose de bien plus attrayant me poussait à sortir du lit le matin.

Une fois passée les remontrances de mon paternel au sujet de mes résultats scolaires médiocres, les conseils avisés de ma mère pour une réussite imparable, un petit déjeuné anglais qui m'avait toujours donné des haut-le-cœur, je courrais jusqu'à ma voiture avec un entrain non dissimulé et m'envolais pour Londres retrouver ce semblant de félicité

J'avais tout juste dix-huit ans, à cette époque, et venais de faire une découverte qui avait bouleversé ma vie de manière intéressante : mon homosexualité.

J'avais découvert ce fait improbable dans les bras d'un de mes _amis, _et finalement Théo fut le seul qui suscita mon intérêt, à ce moment. Un intérêt mesuré, mais un intérêt tout de même et cela me changeait, j'eus enfin quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher et je trouvai une personne avec qui partager un point commun.

Nous étions en vacances d'été, et chaque jour, depuis que j'avais atteint la majorité et le quatre-quatre neuf, je faisais le chemin jusqu'à Londres, long d'environ une heure à bonne allure, pour retrouver mon amant. Nous découvrîmes alors ensemble le sexe avec un homme, purement décadent et délicieusement immoral, le genre de rapport grisant qui fait battre votre cœur à un rythme intolérable, d'autant plus que nous nous adonnions à ce sexe interdit dans la maison familiale…

L'angoisse d'être entendus, surpris, devenait une excitation quasi insoutenable, nous retenions nos soupirs douloureusement, et lorsqu'un son importun venait franchir la barrière de nos lèvres closes, nous nous délections de ce plaisir incontrôlé.

Nous jouissions violemment dans la main de l'autre, fascinés par la vision de nos doigts courant sur un autre sexe tandis que la semence venait maculer les draps. La literie de Nott fils n'a d'ailleurs jamais été changée aussi souvent qu'à cette époque…

Les rapports se firent nombreux, n'ayant jamais partagé réellement plus que le sexe avec Théo, les sujets de discussion étaient rares et relativement ennuyeux, nous estimions de toute façon avoir mieux à faire.

Jusqu'au jour où je me suis lassé, il faut dire que les choses récurrentes m'ont toujours lassé, et, si j'étais loin d'avoir fait le tour de ma sexualité, je l'avais malheureusement fait en ce qui concernait mon amant. Alors, plus que pendant nos brèves échanges de paroles, je m'ennuyais dans nos rapports, les trouvant mortellement similaires, à tel point que je pouvais anticiper chaque geste à chaque minute.

Je reconnais volontiers qu'était là mon indigence, incapable de me satisfaire d'une quelconque stabilité.

Un matin, où je me rendais chez mon amant pour une énième fois, la mort dans l'âme, je constatai que Théo n'était pas indifférent à mon comportement.

Si je n'avais jamais été démonstratif avec qui que ce soi, j'eus néanmoins envers lui des gestes doux et tendres, de temps en temps, ceux appropriés dans ce genre de relation. Mais ce jour-là, j'étais froid, distant, je ne soupçonnais alors pas que Théo le prendrait mal, et je constatai avec crainte mêlée de surprise que ce dernier s'était attaché à moi plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Nous étions tous deux installés dans un canapé au salon, attendant que la maison soit désertée de ses parents, cette fois, sirotant une liqueur quelconque. J'étais apathique, las, ne prenant pas la peine de réprimer une quantité insultante de bâillements, ne masquant rien de mon ennui, sachant même qu'un air blasé flottait sur mon visage délicat.

Je savais ce qui m'attendait lorsque la famille Nott aurait quitté l'endroit et étais loin de m'en réjouir…

Théo, lui, semblait stressé, remuant frénétiquement une jambe et se rongeant les ongles d'une manière que je trouvai disgracieuse. Je me suis brièvement demandé ce qui pouvait mettre mon compagnon dans cet état de nerfs, nous n'en étions pourtant pas à notre première fois, loin de là, et n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qui le bouleversait de cette manière.

Mais Théo allait répondre pour moi, il se leva brusquement tandis que des voix me parvenaient encore de l'entrée, m'a regardé gravement au début, puis tristement, a finalement soupiré et baissé la tête :

- Je savais que ce jour arriverait, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi rapide… a-t-il soufflé d'une voix mélancolique, pour ma part je fronçais les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Je lui demandai de quoi il parlait.

« De ton indifférence, ton mépris… Je savais que tu y viendrais, un jour, tu ne t'es jamais intéressé aux choses ou aux gens plus de quelques semaines, mais j'ai bêtement espéré que ce serait différent, avec moi… m'expliqua-t-il, et je compris que Théo en était à un autre stade que moi dans notre relation.

Son air triste m'a, je l'avoue, serré le cœur sur le coup, je ne m'en étais tout simplement pas rendu compte et, finalement, je pris soudain conscience que je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, que je ne voulais pas le perdre non plus, et j'essayai d'imaginer ce que serait notre relation prenant un autre tournant, moins platonique, plus saine.

- Je ne te méprise pas, Théo… lui assurai-je en m'élevant à sa hauteur. Je me suis mal conduit avec toi… Je t'apprécie, et je pense que nous devrions essayer de changer un peu… d'activités, pour voir…

- Que veux-tu dire ? me demanda-t-il avec une leur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, tentons autre chose, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour, ce soir, nous irions nous empiffrer dans un fast-food, puis nous pourrions allez au cinéma, par exemple… demandai-je un peu embarrassé, peu coutumier de ce genre d'expansion.

- Comme un vrai couple, tu veux dire ? murmura Théo en levant des yeux brillants sur moi. Je trouvai le moment un peu trop mièvre à mon goût mais décidai de faire abstraction de mon côté sombre, et répondis avec douceur :

- Un peu, oui… Juste pour voir…

Théo me gratifia d'un sourire resplendissant et nous montâmes dans sa chambre où je lui fis, sans plus attendre, l'amour avec plus d'entrain que les derniers temps.

Puis, comme convenu, vers dix-neuf heures, nous partîmes pour le centre ville de Londres.

Mais l'ennui avait finalement eu raison de moi, une fois de plus, et pour de bon. Je comprenais alors que je ne pouvais pas aller contre ma nature. Je fis tout de même l'effort, au moins pour ce soir là, d'offrir à mon compagnon une soirée qu'il méritait, un souvenir chaleureux que je lui laisserais de moi, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois finie, je ne lui donnerais sans doute plus de nouvelles, et ne reviendrais pas.

J'emmenai Théo dans un de ces fast-foods où nous nous mélangeâmes à la population sans mal. J'avais toujours apprécié ce sentiment d'être comme le reste du monde l'espace d'un instant, commander un hamburger King-size que je dévorais sans couverts et sans retenue, et que personne ne m'en fasse de réflexions.

Nous faisions la queue depuis un bon moment quand enfin arriva notre tour, j'entendis alors une voix masculine s'adresser à nous avec dynamisme :

- Bonjour messieurs, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? fit-elle, tandis que je quittais des yeux les panneaux lumineux pour mettre un visage sur cette voix appréciable.

Soudain, je croisai un regard trop vert pour être vrai, et j'en restai interloqué. Je me perdis dans cet océan couleur jade et ne m'en défis que pour continuer l'exploration du visage qui me faisait face. J'avais la bouche ouverte pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortait, je restais là, l'air béat à contempler l'homme que je trouvai alors le plus attirant que je n'avais jamais vu.

Ainsi avais-je rencontré Harry Potter, un brun ténébreux au regard troublant, expressif. Une peau hâlée que j'imaginai dès lors mêlée à la mienne blafarde, dans un contraste parfait. Cet homme que je gratifiais d'un regard appréciateur, se décida à me presser, non sans un air perplexe sur le visage, tandis que Théo me donnait un coup de coude réprobateur, me ramenant sur terre :

- Monsieur ? Pardonnez-moi, mais, il y a du monde qui attend derrière… me dit-il d'un ton contrit.

- Oui, Draco, nous ne somme pas au gastro, ici ! ajouta Théo avec une moue renfrogné, n'étant visiblement pas passé à côté du trouble que suscitait en moi le serveur.

- Euh… Oui… bégayai-je honteusement, et je m'efforçai de faire ce que cet homme troublant m'avait ordonné, puis je repartis avec mon plateau après lui avoir souris mystérieusement. Je me jurai que je reviendrais ici, seul.

Durant tout le repas, j'observai le brun qui s'agitait derrière le long comptoir, mais celui-ci ne m'accorda pas la moindre attention. Je m'imprégnai de son image, de ses sourires, de chacun de ses mouvements avec discrétion, depuis notre table. J'étais fasciné par ce jeune homme, et trouvais qu'il clochait dans ce contexte particulier, ou plutôt que le contexte clochait avec lui. Il dégageait un charisme et une aura qui inondaient la pièce, ses gestes étaient gracieux et mesurés, je me demandai un instant ce qu'il faisait là, il me semblait qu'il méritait mille fois mieux.

Théo resta silencieux pour sa part, mangea son hamburger tout en me lançant des regards assassins mais son éducation l'empêcha de me faire un esclandre devant tout le monde, puis, une fois le repas fini, nous sortîmes du fast-food pour nous rendre à notre séance de cinéma.

La soirée était fraîche et douce, j'avais l'impression que toutes les choses simples de la vie avaient un goût nouveau, plus prononcé, mon cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude, et j'avais les mains moites rien qu'en imaginant qu'un jour j'aborderais ce garçon. Son regard s'imposait à mes pensées continuellement.

Par quelle foudre avais-je été frappé ? me demandai-je, ressentir toutes ces émotions était tellement nouveau pour moi, insolite même, j'en avais la chaire de poule.

- Je ne veux pas y allé… me dit Théo tandis que nous montions en voiture.

- Où ça ? demandai-je distraitement.

- Bon sang, Draco ! T'es vraiment dégelasse ! Alors ça y est, tu as jeté ton dévolu sur le vendeur de cheeseburgers et moi je n'existe même plus…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

- Oh, je t'en pris, tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux pendant tout le repas, tu devrais avoir honte de te comporter comme ça… Tu n'as pas le moindre respect pour moi ! Ni pour quoi que soi, d'ailleurs, tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste… Ramène-moi chez moi.

Je lançai un regard surpris à mon vis-à-vis qui n'ajouta pas un mot. Bien sûr, je m'en voulais de m'être comporté ainsi avec lui, et savais qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort, j'étais et avais toujours été un égoïste, et nombre de personnes dans mon entourage en avait déjà fait les frais.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison de Théo quelques minutes plus tard et, dans la voiture, pesait un silence oppressant, lourd de reproches m'étant destinés. Mon amant m'a regardé dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis a détaillé mon visage et bien que j'aurais voulu lui dire quelque chose pour le réconforter, ne pas partir en mauvais termes avec lui, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, je ne ressentais rien de plus pour lui que de la sympathie, et je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir en prétendant le contraire. Il méritait au moins ma franchise. Théo amorça un mouvement pour sortir puis se ravisa, entrouvrit juste légèrement la portière et fixa le tableau de bord :

- Tu sais, je t'aime, Draco, je te veux et je ferais tout pour t'avoir… Alors, quand cette lubie te passera - d'ailleurs je plain ce pauvre garçon s'il tombe dans tes filets… Reviens-moi… et si tu ne reviens pas, j'irai te chercher… me dit-il d'une voix ferme et résolue, je n'aimai guère le ton qu'il employa avec moi.

- Ecoute, Théo, nous deux c'était sympa, nous avons pris du bon temps et j'ai aimé chaque moment, mais c'est fini maintenant, il faut passer à autre chose… répondis-je d'une voix monocorde. Et je ne reviendrai pas, je ne suis la propriété de personne…

- Nous verrons, Draco, nous verrons… me lança-t-il en descendant de la voiture.

La portière claqua bruyamment derrière lui et je sursautai légèrement en entendant le bruit mat. Je n'avais pas mesuré l'étendue des sentiments qu'éprouvait Théo à mon égard, et fus déconcerté par sa réaction. Allait-il me harceler ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, saboter mes prochaines relations sournoisement, comme je l'imaginais tout à fait capable de faire ?

Finalement les garçons étaient aussi problématiques que les filles, me dis-je tout en démarrant ma voiture, et j'étais pourtant persuadé du contraire.

Je refis le chemin inverse jusqu'au fast-food sans m'en rendre compte, je crois, et me stationnai à quelque mètre de l'entrée. Il n'était alors guère plus de neuf ou dix heures, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais là, de ce que j'attendais, au juste. J'ai néanmoins attendu, les yeux rivés sur la porte du restaurant, n'ayant même plus conscience du temps qui passe.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et j'aperçus les employés sortir du restaurant. Le cadrent lumineux sur mon tableau de bord m'indiqua qu'il était une heure du matin. Je secouai la tête, consterné par mon attitude. Je me fis l'effet d'un voyeur et me demandai par quelle mouche avais-je été piqué pour agir de la sorte.

C'est alors que je le vis. Il sortait seul par une autre porte que la principale, réservée au personnel, probablement, dépourvu de son uniforme, vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt noir, simple et beau.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je sortis de ma voiture, fermai promptement la portière et courus jusqu'au mystérieux inconnu, qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la station de métro. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire mais j'y allais, je passerais sans doute pour un malade mais je ne m'en souciais pas, je pressai encore un peu plus le pas et j'arrivai bientôt à la hauteur du garçon.

- Excusez-moi ! l'interpelai-je avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans les souterrains de Londres. Il fit brusquement demi-tour et fronça les sourcils en me voyant accourir vers lui, essoufflé.

- Oui ? fit-il d'un air perplexe, me détailla un moment tandis que je reprenais mon souffle et lança :

« Ah ! Vous êtes celui qui bloquait tout le monde tout à l'heure… me dit-il avec un large sourire que je trouvai magnifique. Je me sentais embarrassé et bêtement heureux que ce si bel être se souvienne de moi.

- Oui… répondis-je, gêné. Je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

- Et bien… dis-je en me raclant la gorge. Je me demandais si… hum… je pourrais vous raccompagner si vous voulez… Le métro n'est pas très sûr à cette heure-ci…

« Pitoyable, tu es pitoyable ! » me dis-je alors que j'attendais avec appréhension la réponse du jeune homme. Il m'avisa un instant d'un air circonspect avant de me répondre :

- Vous savez, je prends le métro tous les soirs, je suis un grand garçon… Mais… C'est d'accord, ça me changera de rentrer en voiture… me dit-il finalement, et je levai les yeux vers lui avec un large sourire.

- Merci… Enfin…

- Oui, c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier… me coupa-t-il d'un ton enjoué, clairement amusé. Je me tortillai légèrement et restai silencieux jusqu'à la voiture. Comprenez que j'expérimentais quelque chose ce soir là, je n'avais jamais abordé de garçons auparavant, ne savais pas quel comportement je devais adopter, j'étais clairement gêné et une boule d'angoisse me nouait l'estomac.

Nous arrivâmes jusqu'à ma voiture un moment plus tard et je le vis lancer un regard appréciateur à mon quatre-quatre rutilant. Je déverrouillai les portes en appuyant sur un bouton tandis que les lumières des clignotants illuminaient l'obscurité un bref instant.

- Eh bien ! C'est une belle voiture que vous avez là ! remarqua-t-il tandis que nous montions et qu'il s'attardait sur les nombreux boutons maculant le tableau de bord fait de cuir beige et de bois. C'est celle de vos parents ?

- Non. répondis-je. C'est la mienne, bien que ce soit eux qui l'aient payée…

- Bah dis donc… Vous avez de la chance !

- Peut-être, oui… répondis-je évasivement tandis que je démarrais le contacte. Où habitez-vous ?

- A Covent.

- Ah ! J'adore ce quartier ! dis-je en mentant effrontément. Je déteste Covent, cet endroit est peuplé de dégénérés et j'ai eu de mauvaises expériences là-bas.

- Mouis… Si on y habite pas, alors… me répondit-il en grimaçant et cela me fis sourire. Sans rire ! C'est bruyant et les loyers y sont horriblement chers…

- Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit, alors ? demandai-je en m'engageant dans la direction indiquée.

- Je vis chez un ami, pour l'instant… Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi. Je cherche un appartement mais tout est cher, ici, ce n'est pas facile. m'expliqua-t-il, je me sentis honteux d'être aussi riche alors que ce garçon semblait si démuni.

- Oui, j'imagine… répondis-je, car je ne pouvais qu'imaginer.

- C'est vrai que vous ne devez pas avoir ce genre de problème ! remarqua-t-il. Je ne sus pas trop comment prendre la réflexion et lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Ne le prenez pas mal, surtout. Nous ne choisissons pas d'être riche ou pauvre, je ne faisais que constater…

- Aucun problème… assurai-je en souriant légèrement.

- Sinon, vous avez un prénom, peut-être ? demanda-t-il en me rendant mon sourire.

- Bien sûr… Je m'appelle Draco.

- Draco ? Original ! Moi c'est Harry… me dit-il, enjoué. J'adorai ce prénom, tout à coup.

- Enchanté, Harry…

- Moi de même…

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture et je commençai à le trouver lourd, embarrassant. Je cherchais un sujet de conversation quelconque pour le rompre mais ne voulais pas vraiment parler de moi, je n'ai jamais aimé cela. Je ne voulais pas non plus l'assommer de questions, qu'il me trouve indiscret, je l'avais déjà abordé en pleine ville à une heure du matin et m'étonnai qu'il ait accepté de me suivre… Décidément, je n'avais jamais été si décontenancé devant quelqu'un auparavant, d'ailleurs, Harry semblait bien plus à l'aise que moi.

- Détendez-vous ! Vous me paraissez bien stressé… me lança-t-il avec assurance.

- Vous n'avez pas tort… C'est que… Je n'ai jamais fait ça…

- Aborder un inconnu en pleine rue pour le raccompagner ? demanda-t-il, amusé, tandis qu'il me lançait un regard mystérieux.

- Oui… Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous mépreniez sur moi… Enfin… Je n'ai pas de mauvaises attentions… bégayai-je en lui lançant un regard en coin.

- J'en n'en ai jamais douté, ne vous inquiétez pas, sinon je ne serais pas monté… me rassura-t-il, il hésita un bref instant et me demanda :

« Sinon, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Bof… j'ai eu mon bac en juin dernier… de justesse, d'ailleurs… et je dois entrer à la fac en septembre mais je ne sais même pas quel cursus choisir… au grand dam de mes parents…

Harry eut un petit rire.

- Vraiment ? Et quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix-huit ans… Et vous ?

- Je viens d'en avoir dix-neuf.

- Vous en faites plus...

- Vous trouvez ?

- Oui.

- Je suis moi-même à la fac, vous savez, je travaille au fast-food pour payer mes études…

- Ah oui ? Et vous êtes en quoi ?

- En médecine. répondit-il avec une légère fierté, et la médecine devint brusquement un cursus que j'envisageai.

- Ouahou ! Vous avez du mérite. Qu'est ce que voulez faire plus tard ?

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire chirurgien... Mais vous… Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui vous plait particulièrement ?

Je fus encore un peu plus décontenancé, c'est que je n'aime vraiment pas m'étendre sur moi. Je répondis tout de même :

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien… Je n'ai jamais vraiment étudié la question.

- Allons ! Nous avons tous un rêve de gosse ! Vous n'avez jamais voulu faire un métier quand vous étiez enfant, vous savez, le genre farfelu qu'on répond lorsqu'on nous demande ce qu'on veut faire plus tard…

Je souris malgré moi.

- Si… Si, bien sûr…

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Astronaute… répondis-je en grimaçant.

- Un classique !

- Oui, et je suis nul en math, de toute façon…

- Ah ! C'est un problème en effet… me répondit-il en riant d'un son cristallin qui envahit la voiture, me faisant frissonner.

- Oui, c'est sûr.

- Vous trouverez bien, ne vous en faites pas…

- A vrai dire, j'ai bien une idée mais mes parents refusent catégoriquement. dis-je, pris par je ne sais quelle impulsion. J'en avais déjà trop dit, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour un type oisif qui se contente de vivre sur le dos de ses parents, sans centre d'intérêt particulier…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le piano… c'est une des rares choses de ce monde que j'aime. J'y joue depuis que j'ai huit ans, et, j'aimerai vraiment rentrer dans un conservatoire mais mon père s'y oppose formellement. Il parait que ce n'est pas un métier, la musique, que c'est pour les bohèmes… De toute évidence il a d'autres projets me concernant…

- Oh… Je suis désolé. Ca doit être horrible de ne pas pouvoir choisir ce qu'on veut faire. dit-il avec franchise. Pardon ! Je suis maladroit ! Je ne voulais pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie…

- Non, ne soyez pas désolé… Vous avez parfaitement raison.

- J'ai envie de vous dire de les envoyer balader et de faire ce qui vous plait, mais je sais bien que c'est loin d'être aussi simple…

- Oh, j'y ai pensé souvent… Mais je ne survivrais jamais sans soutient financier. Je serais incapable de faire comme vous… Travailler pour me payer des études et tout ce que ça implique.

- Ce n'est pas facile en effet. Il ne faut pas avoir le choix, je suppose… Mais sous la contrainte les hommes sont capables de beaucoup, vous savez…

- Sans doute.

- C'est ici que j'habite ! me dit-il en désignant un immeuble miteux. Je continuai sur quelques mètres avant de m'arrêter totalement. Bon, merci de m'avoir raccompagné, c'est un plaisir de vous connaître.

- Je vous en prie… répondis-je sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. Il ouvrit alors la portière pour descendre et je m'exclamai avant qu'il ne soit trop tard :

« Je vous reverrai ? Enfin… J'aimerai vous revoir, si ça vous dit… Harry me fit un sourire mystérieux, j'avais très chaud, tout à coup. Il m'a semblé qu'il hésitait un instant.

- Vous savez où je travail et même où j'habite, maintenant… Je vous reverrais avec joie. me dit-il.

Je soupirai de soulagement malgré moi tout en lui rendant un sourire crispé. Puis Harry ferma la porte après un dernier signe de la main et je l'observai se diriger vers le bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Je regardai dans mon rétro pour m'assurer qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait derrière quand je croisai mon reflet dans la glace.

Je pus alors dire que j'avais l'air béat, presque niait, même. Un sourire resplendissant s'était plaqué sur mes lèvres et mes yeux pétillaient de malice. Je restai un instant figé sur cette image de moi si singulière tandis que mon sourire s'effaçait.

Que m'était-il arrivé ? Que m'avait fait ce garçon pour que je ressente toutes ces choses insolites ? Etait-ce vraiment une nouvelle lubie, comme me l'avait dit Théo ? Ou plus, car clairement, aucune de mes distractions de ne m'avait encore fait éprouver toutes ces sensations ?

Je m'engageai finalement sur la route pour rentrer au Manoir, encore sonné par cette rencontre improbable et je ne pensai qu'à lui durant tout le chemin du retour…

_o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**H**p**D**m**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o_

_POV HARRY_

J'ouvre difficilement un œil, allongé dans mon lit, et un mal de tête fulgurant vient me rappeler à l'ordre. Je tends un bras pour atteindre mon réveil, posé sur la table de chevet, quand une protubérance arrête ma progression.

J'ouvre alors brusquement les yeux, et constate avec horreur qu'une femme dort paisiblement à côté de moi.

Je me sens ridicule.

Des souvenirs de la soirée me reviennent par bribes. J'étais dans ce bar avec Ron, mon meilleur ami, et j'ai abordé cette fille qui me faisait de l'œil, après avoir descendu quelques verres, dont j'avais cruellement besoin.

Et oui, pathétique comportement que le miens depuis quelques temps. Depuis que j'ai rencontré le diable… Mais je m'efforce juste de renter dans le droit chemin… Même si c'est dur.

Lorsque j'ai rencontré Draco, j'avais comme tout jeune homme, quelques doutes sur la vie, mais aussi une certitude et que je pensais immuable : j'étais hétéro.

J'ai alors croisé ce regard, dans le fast-food où je travaille. Ce regard irréel, tout son physique l'était en réalité, je l'ai trouvé beau. Si beau. Puis il y eut sa façon de me dévisager, de me regarder comme s'il avait vu une apparition, restant juste immobile, sans voix, à me détailler de ses yeux gris, me collant des frissons.

Et j'ai sentis son regard me brûler pendant qu'il mangeait, tandis que je m'employais à ne pas y prêter attention, pour ne pas me déconcentrer dans mon travail, mais la vérité c'est que j'aurais pu perdre les pédales tant il me déstabilisait. Et il est parti, m'adressant un dernier de ses regards mystérieux, qui me troubla plus que je ne voulais l'admettre.

De nombreuses filles m'avaient adressé ces regards appréciateurs. Peut-être aussi des hommes, mais je me foutais ouvertement de ces derniers, n'ayant jamais été attiré par mes congénères. Sauf que là, c'était différent. Je me flattais presque d'avoir suscité de l'intérêt pour un être aussi beau que lui. Je ne pensais même pas au fait que c'était un garçon, en fait, je le voyais comme un ange, avec ses cheveux couleur de lune, sa peau pâle et immaculée, et surtout, surtout, ses yeux, je les assimilais à une tempête en plein océan, ils m'avaient fasciné.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsqu'il m'interpella dans la rue, alors que je finissais mon éprouvante journée de travail. Ainsi m'avait-il attendu jusqu'à ce que je sorte de là… Je n'en revenais pas. J'ai voulu l'ignorer quand je l'ai reconnu, passer mon chemin et ne plus jamais prêter attention à cet homme trop dangereux pour mes convictions personnelles. Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai joué à son jeu et l'ai suivi jusqu'à sa voiture, pour qu'il me ramène chez moi.

J'ai senti son trouble, il ne faisait qu'accroître le miens. Je me suis dit que j'allais simplement m'assurer que j'avais rêvé ces sentiments éprouvés, lors de notre première rencontre, qu'ils n'étaient dû qu'à un sérieux manque de sommeil, et que je l'oublierais dès lors que je serais descendu de son immense quatre-quatre pour riches, et continuerais ma vie en oubliant cet évènement.

Mais mes espérances furent vite balayées par une voix délicieusement grave et délicate, une attitude maladroite qui me faisait bêtement sourire, des regards en coins et des sourires gênés qui m'atteignirent plus que je ne le voulais.

Quand il m'a demandé si nous pourrions nous revoir, j'ai hésité, vraiment, mais son air suppliant m'a de nouveau fait flancher, et j'ai accepté, comme le dernier des abrutis, seulement j'étais à mille lieux d'imaginer ce que me vaudrait cette simple approbation.

Je me lève d'un bon du lit alors que j'ai pris connaissance de l'heure qu'il est, onze heures du matin ! Mes partiels sont pour dans deux semaines et moi je paraisse au lit avec cette nana puant la vodka, une gueule de bois pas possible pour couronner le tout. Je mérite des baffes !

Je me dirige d'un pas vacillant jusqu'à la cuisine, où l'odeur du café embaume chaque recoins. Mon ami, Ron, est assis à la table et feuillette un journal en mordant dans des toasts parsemés de sirop d'érable.

- Salut, toi… Bien dormi ? me demande-t-il avec un regard entendu.

- Mouais… je marmonne de mauvaises grâces, encore hébété par les restes d'alcool de la veille.

- Hermione ne va pas tarder par contre, Harry, et je préfèrerai que ta… compagne, soit partie quand elle arrivera.

- Hum-hum… Je vais lui dire de s'en aller. je réponds mollement.

Je suis soudain pris d'une violente nausée et je dois partir en courant vers la salle de bain, où je répands honteusement le contenu de mon estomac dans les toilettes. Je tremble fébrilement en tentant de me relever, lève difficilement un bras jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie et prends la première boite d'antidouleur qui me passe sous la main.

Je jette le comprimé dans le verre qui contient les brosses à dents et décide d'ouvrir la fenêtre en attendant qu'il se dissolve. Le froid mordant de janvier me glace le visage et achève de me réveiller. J'ouvre les yeux pour observer ma rue et son agitation coutumière.

Soudain, je crois rêver. Il y a un quatre-quatre en bas, un quatre-quatre que je ne connais que trop bien. Son propriétaire, surtout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici ?! je m'exclame en reculant promptement, me cognant contre la porte de l'armoire à pharmacie qui est restée ouverte. Fais chier ! je marmonne en me frottant la tête. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça...

J'engloutis alors le remède qui pétille dans le verre à brosses à dents, et déboule dans ma chambre avec un plan en tête. Draco ne doit pas me parler. Je refuse de le voir. Je vais le lui faire comprendre par la manière forte.

- Hé oh ! Réveille toi, euh... Miss... dis-je en secouant mon invitée, dont je ne me souviens même pas du prénom.

- Hum ? Oh... Salut...

- Salut. Ecoute, je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que tu y ailles maintenant. La petite amie de mon coloc va arriver et je ne veux pas qu'elle te voit...

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? demande-t-elle, surprise, tandis que je lui tends ses affaires d'un geste brusque.

- Parce que... Elle est d'un tempérament plutôt jaloux... Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se méprenne sur ta présence ici... Dépêche-toi s'il te plait !

- Oui, oui, c'est bon ! grogne-t-elle en enfilant ses vêtements à la va-vite.

- Ok, je te raccompagne en bas... lui dis-je en la prenant par la main.

- Pas la peine, je connais le chemin ! répond-elle abruptement, n'ayant pas l'air d'apprécier la manière dont je l'ai réveillée.

- Si, si !! J'y tiens, allez suis-moi. je lui assure avant de la traîner à vive allure dans les escaliers

- Oh, pas si vite, j'ai la tête qui tourne ! souffle-t-elle et je suis obligé de ralentir la cadence.

Nous arrivons finalement en bas et je me fige un instant devant la porte du hall. Et s'il était là, juste derrière ? Je l'imagine aisément chercher le courage qu'il n'a pas pour appuyer sur l'interphone...

C'est ce que je voulais, pourtant, qu'il me voit avec une fille, comme pour lui faire passer un message, mais je doute maintenant, je doute toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de Draco. Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir lui faire ça.

C'est la demoiselle que j'accompagne qui se décide à ouvrir la porte et j'essaie de la retenir.

- Attends ! je m'exclame en l'attrapant fermement par le bras.

- Non ! Lâche-moi ! s'écrie-t-elle en se dégageant d'un geste brusque, puis elle ouvre la porte.

La terreur s'empare de moi tandis que la fille se retrouve nez à nez avec celui que je redoutais le plus de voir...

" Et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !! Beugle-t-elle alors, achevant de me ridiculiser. J'ai soudainement envie de disparaître sous terre.

Et lui est là, me regarde d'un air dégoûté, comme s'il se sentait trahi... Je ne lui dois rien !

- Tu es tombé bien bas... me dit-il avec dédain, regardant en direction de la fille qui part. Depuis quand cours-tu après les filles, Harry ?

- Depuis toujours ! je réponds agressivement.

- Ah oui ? Je ne crois pas être une fille, pourtant...

- Et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà couru après... Dans mes souvenirs, c'était plutôt l'inverse... je rétorque d'un air sarcastique, puis je tourne les talons, décidé à couper court cette ébauche de conversation.

- Harry ! Attends, s'il te plait ! s'exclame alors Draco, mon cœur se serre.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Deux minutes, s'il te plait, accorde moi juste deux minutes et après je te laisse tranquille... me dit-il d'un ton suppliant. Je me retourne face à lui, le détaille avec son caban noir et une écharpe qui entoure son coup, son air maussade qui lui va si bien. Il est plus beau et dangereux que jamais.

- Je ne peux pas... Je suis désolé... je souffle avec peine avant de partir en courant vers mon appartement, plantant là la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé. Mais je ne peux pas, je dois me ressaisir. Je veux finir mes études et devenir chirurgien, faire un beau mariage et fonder une famille, celle que je n'ai jamais eue... Draco ne cadre pas avec l'existence que je désire, je serais malheureux avec lui, même si je l'aime à en crever, car il ne pourra jamais m'apporter ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, il est trop instable, nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Ca ne marchera jamais...

Je claque violemment la porte derrière moi en arrivant dans l'appartement et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je m'écroule comme un mort sur le lit tandis que des larmes forcent les barrières de mes yeux clos. Je viens de tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire, et ça me fait un mal de chien.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me remémorer un souvenir, celui qui fut l'élément déclencheur de notre étrange relation :

De nouveau, je sortais du travail quand une voix familière m'interpella devant la porte du fast-food. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que le mystérieux blond me rendait visite à la sortie du boulot, et me raccompagnait simplement chez moi. Nous bavardions sur le trajet, de tout et rien, n'abordions jamais la manière insolite dont nous nous étions rencontrés, et lui n'avait pas eu un seul geste équivoque à mon encontre, bien que je savais ne pas le laisser indifférent. Cela me convenait, j'aimais vraiment discuter avec lui, passer ces quelques minutes en sa compagnie. Je m'étonnais par nos différences, lui me racontait les réceptions assommantes auxquelles il se devait d'être présent, tandis que moi je lui narrais comment un client m'avait jeté son hamburger à la figure, sous le prétexte que le steak était trop cuit... Nous n'étions clairement pas de la même planète, et ces différences constituaient de grands débats passionnés entre nous.

Ce soir là, Draco Malfoy avait l'air plus enthousiaste que les autres fois, plus sûr de lui. Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement rassuré par cet état de fait. J'avais toujours eu une certaine emprise sur lui, pourtant je devinais que je devais être le seul à en avoir sur cet homme. Soudain, son charisme et son assurance me sautèrent à la figure. Nous étions à la fin septembre, la température du nouvel automne était encore agréable, et il était magnifique dans sa chemise légère noire et son jean brut qui tombait sur des chausses élégantes.

Moi... Je n'avais que mon éternel jean et T-shirt noir, qui ne saillait pas si mal à mon corps, mais j'étais loin d'avoir sa distinction...

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra chaleureusement la main. Je lui demandai alors ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur tout en mettant fin à ce contacte trop troublant.

- Je suis venu te remercier ! me répondit-il. Pour tes conseils avisés... mon père à enfin cédé et je quitte la fac pour m'inscrire au conservatoire !

- C'est géniale ! lui répondis-je, heureux pour lui.

J'étais réellement surpris d'avoir eu un tel impact sur sa vie. Il était vrai que je l'avais à plusieurs reprises incité à tenir tête à son père, lui bourrant le crâne de phrases telles que : « quand on veut vraiment quelque chose, on finit toujours par l'obtenir... ». Je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il me prenait au sérieux, je ne me prenais pas au sérieux moi-même, mais je sentais que cela le réconfortait, alors je le poussais à se réveiller et à revendiquer ses désirs.

- Oui ! Et c'est grâce à toi, Harry. m'a-t-il dit en me regardant d'un air reconnaissant.

- Oh, je n'y suis pas pour grand chose... répondis-je, un peu gêné. C'est toi qui as convaincu ton père, pas moi...

- C'est vrai, mais sans toi je n'aurais jamais tenu tête à Lucius Malfoy... J'ai pensé à toi à chaque minute en lui faisant mon argumentaire, à ce que tu me disais, ça m'a vraiment aidé, tu sais...

- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider...

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu, tout de suite ? me demanda-t-il alors, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers sa voiture.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? répondis-je soudainement alarmé, me demandant ce que me voulait cet homme.

- Je voudrais rompre notre accord tacite, juste pour ce soir, et t'emmener boire une coupe de champagne pour fêter ça... Je n'ai personne avec qui partager cette excellente nouvelle, Harry, s'il te plait...

- Bon, très bien... répondis-je, incapable de résister face à cette moue suppliante. Mais une, Draco ! Pas deux, ni trois, mais une !

Draco me fit un sourire rayonnant et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Je lui demandai de me conduire chez moi en vitesse, afin que je prenne une douche et me change. Je n'ai jamais été très préoccupé par mon apparence mais n'en étais pas pour autant négligé. Puis je me doutais que Draco n'allait pas m'emmener dans un boui-boui de banlieue, mais plutôt dans un bar chic de la capitale... Je ne pouvais décemment pas débarquer là-bas en répandant l'odeur de frites qui me collait à la peau !

Il choisit de m'attendre en bas, dans sa voiture, je me suis donc dépêché de revenir, propre et élégamment vêtu, ayant tout de même pris soin que ça ne paraisse pas fait exprès... Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'avais fait un gros effort pour sortir avec lui, bien que ce fût la vérité.

Nous arrivâmes dans un petit bar raffiné, un endroit tranquille et apaisant. La décoration était luxueuse mais pas clinquante, un immense piano à queue trônait au milieu de la pièce, sur un plateau tournant, donnant un cachet particulier au décor.

Un serveur en costume s'est avancé vers nous et nous à installé à une table éclairé à la lueur de bougies. Je regardai alors autour de moi, et constatai avec soulagement que les autres tables avaient tout comme la notre leurs chandeliers... Draco commanda deux coupes de champagne tandis que nous prenions places assises.

- C'est magnifique, ici... dis-je en détaillant le décor.

- Oui. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit... J'y viens souvent quand j'ai envie d'être seul, je bois un peu plus que de raison et je joue quelques morceaux au piano...

Je me surpris à rire une nouvelle fois. J'adorais le cynisme de cet homme.

- Je voie... dis-je avec un sourire. Alors ? Tu rentres quand au conservatoire ?

- J'y vais demain pour remplir le dossier, mais rien est encore joué, je dois passer tout un tas d'auditions et faire mes preuves... N'importe qui ne rentre pas là-bas, pas même un Malfoy...

- Ah... Ca complique les choses, c'est sûr... Mais le plus dur est derrière toi, je pense...

- Oh oui! dit-il alors que le serveur apportait notre commande. Draco leva son verre pour porter un toast :

" A notre rencontre... Et à toi qui as su me motiver pour une cause que je croyais perdue ! Merci encore... dit-il avec un large sourire. Nos verres s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit cristallin et nous bûmes notre première gorgée d'un même geste.

La première coupe fût vite terminée, et Draco me lança de nouveau son regard éploré, souhaitant que je reste encore. Je n'étais pas là depuis bien longtemps, et nous étions de toute façon lancés en grande conversation sur un sujet qui me tenait à cœur. Je décidai donc de rester, au moins pour clore le débat. Une troisième coupe vint rejoindre les deux précédentes, sous le facétieux prétexte qu'on disait toujours : jamais deux sans trois. Puis bientôt une bouteille remplaça les coupes, ne me rendant même plus compte du temps qui passait, tant nos discussions animées me passionnaient.

Et l'alcool enivre les âmes, c'est bien connu, je me trouvai vite avec la tête qui tourne et la démarche vacillante, m'indiquant clairement mon état précaire. Mais cela ne me dérangea pas, j'étais bien, assis là à bavarder, tantôt de mes études, tantôt de musique classique avec mon mystérieux ami.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes que je tannais Draco pour qu'il me joue un air de piano, mais celui-ci se montra très récalcitrant. J'en eus marre de me faire prier et décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Je me levai brusquement en attrapant le bras de ce blond apathique d'avoir trop bu.

- Allez ! Lève-toi et joue moi un air ! ordonnai-je fermement. Tu me dois bien ça !

- Mais je serais incapable de jouer dans mon état, Harry...

- Ne dis pas de sottises... Regarde-moi. Draco posa des yeux vitreux sur moi et se mit à rire pour une raison que j'ignorais. Oui, bon, tu n'es peut-être pas au mieux de ta forme mais je suis sûr que tu peux jouer... S'il te plait !

- Très bien... Mais je ne suis pas responsable du carnage qui va suivre ! J'aurais prévenu !

- Oui, oui... Allez, vas-y le serveur à déjà éteint la musique.

- Tu complote avec les serveurs de mon bar préféré ! s'indigna-t-il d'un air badin. Je m'en souviendrai... dit-il en pointant un doigt vengeur sur le serveur en question.

Nous prîmes place sur le banc rehaussé d'un cousin de velours et Draco se mit à faire craquer ses doigts.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça... le réprimandai-je. Ca provoque de l'arthrose à longs termes.

- Tu veux que je joue, oui ou non ?

- Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit...

- Bon... Je vais jouer mon morceau préféré, ainsi j'aurais moins de chances de me tromper...

- Lequel ? demandai-je avec intérêt.

- Tu le reconnaîtras sûrement. m'assura-t-il. Puis il commença à parcourir le clavier de ses doigts fins et longilignes, tandis qu'une mélodie que j'aimais particulièrement s'élevait dans les airs.

- Le clair de Lune... soufflai-je en reconnaissant l'air.

Je me demandai alors pourquoi Draco avait fait un tel cinéma pour ne pas jouer, car son jeu était parfait, fluide et aérien, sans la moindre fausse note, et me collait des frissons partout dans le corps. Je levai les yeux du clavier pour voir son visage, la vision me coupa le souffle. Il laissait transparaître une si vive émotion, une telle jouissance que j'en fus ému et bouleversé. je lui enviais à cet instant cette communion avec son instrument, cette passion grisante qui parcourait chaque trait de son visage angélique.

J'étais subjugué par cet homme, par son talent, sa beauté, je le trouvait trop parfait pour être humain, même...

A un moment fort de la mélodie, une larme coula sur ma joue tant les sons prodigués étaient divins, je n'avais jamais été si touché par un air de musique.

Draco joua les dernières notes, lentement, comme le veux Le Clair de Lune, puis s'arrêta, un peu tremblant, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Il me semble que j'étais à peu de chose près dans le même état que lui, il m'avait propulsé dans une sorte de transe, les poiles de mes bras s'étant tous hérissés un à un.

- C'était magnifique... murmurai-je en lui lançant un regard brillant. Il me sourit.

- Merci.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage, et lui ne détachait pas ses yeux du mien. Nos sourires s'effacèrent pour laisser place à un air grave, le genre qui annonce un moment critique. J'étais pétrifié à l'idée de ce qui pouvait suivre, mais j'en avais en même temps une irrépressible envie.

Draco posa une main sur ma joue et l'effleura doucement, sans me quitter des yeux, et je sentais le sang quitter mon visage progressivement, mais je restai immobile, attendant avec peur mêlé d'impatience qu'il ne le fasse enfin. Je présume qu'il attendait une réaction de ma part, un mouvement de recul qui l'empêcherait de continuer... Mais il ne vint pas, il passa alors sa main dans mes cheveux et approcha son visage du mien, lorsqu'enfin je sentis ses lèvres effleurer les miennes, les caresser doucement, tendrement, et je répondis sans pouvoir lutter à ce baiser grisant. Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui pour sentir son corps contre le mien, sa chaleur se répandit en moi comme si un rayons de soleil était venu se poser sur moi, parcourant tout mon être et faisant monter un désir que je ne contrôlais pas.

Puis il interrompit le baiser, si brusquement, que j'en gémis de frustration, et regarda autours de nous d'un air affolé. J'en fis alors de même, et constatai avec horreur que toutes les personnes présentes nous dévisageaient d'un air choqué. L'atterrissage fut douloureux, brutal, c'était comme un premier vol...

Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement et je me dirigeai promptement vers la table que nous avions occupée pour récupérer mes effets. Je vis Draco jeter négligemment un billet de cent livres au serveur et se retourner sans demander son reste.

J'étais déjà dehors lorsqu'il est sorti, attendant je ne savais quoi, et je l'ai suivi jusqu'à sa voiture, sans dire un mot.

- Je vais prendre le métro... dis-je alors que ce silence me rendait malade.

- Quoi ? Harry, il est trois heures du matin, le prochain métro est deux heures, monte, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ! m'a-t-il dit d'un ton froid.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça ! rétorquai-je, blessé par le ton qu'il avait employé pour s'adresser à moi.

- Monte, Harry, je vais te ramener...

Je restai un moment hésitant puis cédai une fois de plus en grognant dans ma barbe imaginaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous étions immobilisés par un feu rouge, je me décidai à rompre le silence qui régnait en maître :

- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé...

- Oh, Harry ! On est pas obligés, tu sais, disons que ça ne se reproduira plus si tu ne le désire pas et le sujet est clos.

- Tu es gay, n'est ce pas ? affirmai-je plus que je ne demandai.

- Quel brillant esprit de déduction ! me dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Oui, Harry... Je suis gay, et tu me plaies, mais je ne ferais rien qui puisse te mettre mal à l'aise.

Je n'avais même pas écouté la fin de la phrase, mon esprit s'étant bloqué sur cet aveu qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. "Je suis gay, et tu me plaies..."

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive... pensai-je à voix haute. Draco me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et je décidai de m'expliquer :

" C'est que... je suis hétéro, à cent pour cent, je n'ai jamais désiré que les femmes... Puis toi tu arrives et tu bouleverses dix-neuf années de certitudes, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Comment as-tu su que tu étais attiré par les hommes ?

Draco m'avisa un instant, semblant chercher les mots juste pour me répondre, ne pas m'effrayer plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

- Moi... Je l'ai su assez jeune, je crois, tout simplement parce que la gente féminine m'a toujours laissé indifférent... Mais je refusais de l'admettre, au début, on le fait tous je pense... J'ai essayé avec plusieurs femmes mais cela s'est toujours soldé par de cuisants échecs... Puis un jour je me suis rendu à l'évidence, c'était avec un de mes amis, et nous avons eu une relation pendant quelques temps...

- Celui avec qui tu étais ce jour là ? La première fois que l'on s'est vu ?

- Oui, c'était lui... Mais... Quand je t'ai vu... Enfin, bref. J'espère que je t'ai éclairé un peu.

- Quoi ? demandai-je irrépressiblement. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand tu m'as vu ?

Draco soupira bruyamment, cherchant à nouveau ses mots :

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te le dire, Harry... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles l'entendre...

- Si. répondis-je fermement. Je veux savoir, je veux voir quel effet ça me fera quand tu me le diras...

- Très bien… se résigna alors Draco. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, à ton travail, je t'ai tout de suite désiré... Tu m'as transpercé avec tes yeux verts et je me suis senti flanché, je devais d'ailleurs avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot !

Je fermai les yeux, écoutant sa voix chevrotante me faire ces aveux, emplissant mon cœur d'un baume anesthésiant.

- Dis m'en plus, s'il te plait. demandai-je à nouveau, guidé par je ne sais quel instinct saugrenu. J'entendis Draco sourire doucement et je l'imaginais fixant de ses yeux gris la route qui glissait en dessous de nous.

- Quand je te regardais, alors que je mangeais sans m'en rendre compte, je t'imaginais au gré de mes fantasmes... Ta peau... Oui, ta peau hâlée contrastant avec la mienne... dit-il d'un ton sensuel qui m'électrisait. Et tes lèvres... Hum, ces lèvres pulpeuses que j'imaginais expertes, m'enserrant fermement, mon Dieu j'avais tellement envie de toi, Harry... J'aurais voulu te prendre sur ce comptoir, là tout de suite, j'en avais mal te trop te désirer...

- Oh, Mon Dieu... ai-je gémi, totalement hypnotisé par le récit de Draco, refaisant le scénario en pensées avec lui, mon sexe était dur, comme jamais, j'avais envie qu'il le fasse, je voulais transformer ses fantasmes en réalité, qu'il me fasse jouir, tout de suite... J'ouvris les yeux, embrumés par le désir et l'alcool, je sentais mes joues enflammées, je le regardai, il était comme je l'imaginais, les yeux rivés sur le route, seule sa lèvre inférieur qu'il mordait sensuellement trahissait son impassibilité. Je mourrais de honte de tant le désirer, à cet instant, mais par dessus tout, je voulais savoir si le désir serait toujours présent en passant à l'acte. Je me dis, qu'avec un peu de chance, je finirais par ressentir de la répulsion, en toute logique, c'est ce qui devait se passer.

Alors j'attendis, sans plus rien dire, que le trajet se termine, tiraillé par les doutes et les appréhensions. Je savais ce que je devais faire pour être sûr de moi, mais mon courage m'avait déserté, en ce moment critique. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant mon immeuble, et je ne descendais pas. Je sentais son regard me brûler mais je n'arrivais ni à le regarder en face, ni à descendre pour de bon.

- Harry ? Ca va ? me demanda-t-il en voyant ma détresse.

Je levai finalement les yeux sur lui, et acquiesçai d'un signe de tête incertain.

- Je ne t'ai pas choqué, j'espère...

- Non, non.... Je voulais l'entendre, pour savoir ce que ça me ferait...

Je sentis son hésitation, qui se traduisit par de nouvelles secondes de silence, puis il se lança :

- Et alors ? souffla-t-il doucement.

- ...

- Harry ?

- Je ne suis pas plus avancé... dis-je en regardant mon bas ventre qui pulsait douloureusement.

Draco suivit mon regard, puis remonta jusqu'à mes yeux, mes lèvres. Comprenant mon trouble, il se remordit la lèvre en dévorant littéralement mon corps d'un air enflammé.

Et je n'y tins plus, je me jetai sur lui et m'emparai de ces lèvres tentatrices, un gémissement viril sortit alors de sa bouche, m'électrisant comme jamais. Il recula son siège et je grimpai sans me poser plus de question à califourchon sur lui. Son désir rencontra le miens dans un mouvement brusque et ce fut mon tour de pousser un soupir sonore, tandis que nos langues se nouaient l'une à l'autre frénétiquement, que nos souffles erratiques se mêlaient à l'unisson. Ses mouvements de bassin incontrôlés me faisaient perdre la raison, je ne pouvais que crier, soupirer, gémir sur lui, l'accompagnant dans sa folle cadence tout en m'agrippant à ses cheveux doux et fins.

Il finit par déboutonner mon pantalon, et je le laissai faire, me délectant de l'attente douloureuse de la jouissance, car je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, je voulais jouir dans sa main. Lorsqu'il saisit mon sexe, dur comme jamais, nous poussâmes un cri à l'unisson, avant qu'il n'amorce des mouvements experts, ceux d'un homme qui sais ce que va aimer un autre homme. Mes hanches poussaient irrépressiblement dans sa main, et je clamais mon plaisir, regardant fasciné l'homme en dessous de moi, cette vision qui m'excitais littéralement au lieu de me dégoûter, comme je l'avais prévu. Dans un dernier mouvement de sa main je jouis violemment et une goûte de plaisir aspergea ses lèvres, qu'il lécha indécemment, m'arrachant un dernier cri de plaisir.

Je m'avachis sur lui comme une loque, comblée par cette jouissance purement extatique. C'était sans contexte la meilleure masturbation de toute ma vie, et je dus penser à voix haute car il me répondit :

- Merci... avec un sourire lubrique. Je le regardai, gêné d'avoir laissé échapper cette information, et reprit ma place initiale en reboutonnant mon pantalon.

Je restai un moment immobile sur le siège, assimilant ce qui venait de se passer, mais l'alcool et mon orgasme mêlé m'empêchaient de trop réfléchir.

- Et toi ? demandai-je soudain, me rappelant que je n'avais été très productif, contrairement à lui. Draco me regarda en posant la tête contre son siège un moment.

- Moi... Le simple fait de te voir jouir m'a suffit... me répondit-il d'un air indéchiffrable. J'ouvris alors de grands yeux qui le firent sourire. Harry... Franchement je n'ai aucune idée de ce tu m'as fait... mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien, je te désire depuis que je t'ai vu, je n'ai jamais ressentis ça...

Je pris ma tête entre mes main un instant. Etais-je heureux ou effrayé d'entendre ça ? Je n'aurais pas su le dire, probablement les deux en même temps, cet homme ne me laissait pas indifférent, ça n'avait jamais été le cas.

- Tu sais... lui dis-je au bout d'un moment. Dès que je t'ai vu je t'ai trouvé attirant, aussi. Pas comme un homme qui trouve innocemment qu'un autre homme est séduisant, non c'était... plus que ça...

- Vraiment ? demanda Draco, me regardant avec intérêt.

- Oui, mais... je m'interrompis un moment, posant moi aussi la tête sur le dossier et calculant mon vis-à-vis dont le visage ne laissait presque rien transparaître. Où ça va nous mener, tout ça ? demandai-je finalement.

- Je ne préfère pas me poser la question... souffla Draco, et je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que demain, quand tu ne seras plus enivré et que tu te rendras compte de ce qui s'est passé, de ce que ça pourrait impliquer... Tu risque de le prendre mal... J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles, que tu pense que j'ai profité de ton état pour...

- Attends, Draco… j'ai bu, certes, mais je ne me roule pas parterre ! Je sais ce que je fais quand même.

- Je l'espère... Tu sais, même si j'ai attendu ce moment depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu, je l'appréhendais aussi, parce que je savais que je serais fixé, demain tu me jetteras ou tu me rappelleras... Les dés sont jetés, maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas... Tu as peut-être raison. Mais demain est un autre jour... Enfin, façon de parler ! dis-je en constatant l'heure avancé de la nuit. Profitons-en jusqu'au bout...

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

- Bah... Tu n'as qu'à monter... Juste dormir, hein, rien d'autre... dis-je en secouant les mains. Draco eut un petit rire qui me rassura légèrement.

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer, Harry, je ne supporterais pas que tu me jettes dehors demain matin...

- Mais enfin pour qui me prends-tu ? Et puis je ne préfère pas te laisser rentrer si loin avec ce que tu as bu... On ne sait jamais... prétextai-je d'un ton résolu.

- Bon, très bien... J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas !

- Je ne crois pas, non... Bon, si mon meilleur ami te croise demain, je lui ai déjà parlé de toi, donc tu n'auras qu'à te présenter et dire que nous avions trop bu pour que tu puisses renter...

- Tu as parlé de moi à ton meilleur ami ? demanda Draco, semblant surpris.

- Oui, on se raconte tout... Enfin... Presque tout... Bref, allons-y. dis-je embarrassé.

Je n'allais certainement pas parler de ce qui venait de ce passer à Ron, il prendrait sûrement peur, ne me comprendrait pas, pour cela encore aurait-il fallut que je me comprenne moi-même...

Nous sommes entrés sans bruit dans l'appartement de Ron, je pris une bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine après avoir indiqué où se trouvait la salle de bain à Draco, gêné de m'être ainsi _répandu_ sur lui...

Il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, simplement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un T-shirt qu'il m'avait emprunté. Je ne m'en formalisai pas, j'étais moi-même en tenue légère.

- C'est mignon ici... dit-il en détaillant la minuscule pièce d'un air embarrassé. Je ris de sa réflexion qui n'avait de vraie que l'intonation polie.

- Oui... On peut voir ça comme ça... Viens, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus... dis-je d'un ton badin, reprenant volontairement sa phrase.

- Très drôle... lança-t-il en prenant place à mes côtés.

Ce fut une étrange sensation que je ressentis lorsque j'éteignis la lumière. Un homme reposait là, tout près de moi, j'avais presque couché avec lui, mais bizarrement, à ce moment, je me sentais en sécurité, car c'était lui, je pense, et Draco n'était et n'a jamais été n'importe qui, pour moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il me tournait le dos et que je le pensais endormi, je m'approchai de lui pour l'enlacer, discrètement, entourant sa taille saillante de mes bras et me collant contre son corps.

Je sentis toutefois nettement sa respiration se figer, dans mes bras, et il était trop tard. Draco se retourna vers moi, l'obscurité me masquant l'expression de son visage. Il m'enlaça à son tour, caressa mon visage, mes bras, mon torse succinctement. Je me sentais réellement bien, à cet instant, à ma place dans ses bras. Je me maudissais pour ça mais ne l'aurais arrêté pour rien au monde.

Ces doux effleurements me firent frissonner, et je m'approchais encore un peu de lui, passant une jambe entre les siennes, surpris par mes propres initiatives.

Et ce contact me troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, une fois de plus. J'avais de nouveau envie de lui et je balayai les mises en gardes que j'avais faites à Draco avant qu'il ne monte. Peut-être les avais-je adressées à moi même, finalement... Je montai ma jambe plus haut, encore un peu, jusqu'à atteindre son intimité déjà dure, et la frotta contre son sexe, lui arrachant un gémissement.

- Shut... ai-je soufflé contre ses lèvres, avant de m'en emparer une nouvelle fois, de goûter encore à se fruit interdit mais si délicieux, délectable. Exquis.

L'instinct de mon amant se réveilla subitement, et il partit à la découverte de mon corps, embrassant et chérissant chaque endroit qu'il explorait, laissant un sillon de baisers enfiévrés sur son passage. Puis il reprit ma bouche en soupirant bruyamment, s'accroupit sur moi et j'eus encore la surprise de sentir son sexe contre le miens, je gémis dans sa bouche, incapable de me contenir.

- Tu me rends dingue, Harry...

- Humm...

Draco s'attaqua à la seule chose que je portais alors : mon boxer; le fit glisser sur mes jambes pour rejoindre le sol. Je fis de même avec le sien, et poussa Draco sur le dos, prenant instinctivement le dessus, comme je l'aurais fait avec une femme.

C'est alors que je le sentis se crisper, sous moi, et je décidai d'allumer la lumière. Je croisai alors un regard embrumé mais laissant transparaître une sorte d'inquiétude.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je en l'observant d'un air perplexe.

- C'est que... Je suis moi même encore vierge de ce côté là... m'expliqua-t-il en détournant son regard du miens.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver la situation totalement surréaliste, j'allais, moi : l'hétéro, encourager un gay à se laisser prendre... Dans quelle foutue dimension étions-nous tombés ?!

- Sérieusement ? demandai-je, ayant encore du mal à le croire.

- Oui, Harry, je n'ai eu qu'un seul amant, avant toi, et... Il ne m'a jamais pris...

- Je vois... répondis-je en me laissant retomber sur le dos.

- Non, attends ! me dit-il en m'attrapant le bras.

Il me regarda un instant sans rien dire, détaillant tout mon visage avec une certaine émotion, comme s'il s'encrait dans la réalité, qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à se rendre compte que cela se passait vraiment. Enfin, il me sourit d'un air confiant, m'attirant vers lui.

Je m'approchai alors doucement et l'embrasai avec tendresse, douceur, faisant lentement mais sûrement renaître le désir en chacun de nous. Je me collai à lui et nos sexes mis à nus se rencontrèrent. Lorsque je sentis l'intimité de Draco, des frissons parcoururent mon corps, c'étais grisant de sentir ce sexe contre le miens, l'amour n'avais jamais été aussi fou et surprenant qu'avec lui. Je descendis lentement jusqu'à son coup, embrassai et mordillai la peau pâle sous ma bouche, malmenant un téton dressé qui fit gémir mon amant, continuai encore, déposant de légers baisers sur son ventre tandis que j'arrivais à l'objet du désir, fièrement dressé devant moi.

Je commençai par lécher la perle de plaisir qui venait de poindre sur son gland, puis descendis tout le long de sa verge, et Draco se cambra sous moi, haletant. Je regardai ce corps se mouvoir sans retenu, achevant de me rendre fou, et je pris dans ma bouche le sexe tendu de Draco, qui ne put cette fois retenir un gémissement bruyant. Je ne m'en souciai pas, amorçant des mouvements de vas-et-viens, guidé par mon instinct pour lui faire du bien. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux, les tirant à presque m'en faire mal, tandis qu'il essayais de réprimer les cris qui lui entaillaient la gorge.

- Prends-moi, Harry... Je veux que ce soit toi... gémit-il en tirant plus fort dans mes cheveux.

- Tu es sûr ? demandai-je, soudainement incertain.

- Oui, vas-y...

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je devais faire, mais certainement pas le prendre comme ça, sans le préparer, alors je me fiai à ma propre expérience, d'avec les femmes, commençant par entrer un doigt lentement dans son intimité. Son visage se crispa imperceptiblement, et il hocha la tête comme pour me dire de continuer. J'enfonçais alors un deuxième doigt en lui tout en me baissant pou l'embrasser et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, amorçais des mouvements circulaires au creux de chaire.

Soudain, Draco se cambra et gémit bruyamment dans ma bouche. Je m'arrêtai, inquiet de lui avoir fait mal.

- Refais ça... m'ordonna-t-il en croisant mon regard. Je refis le geste une nouvelle fois, ne le lâchant pas du regard et il soupira de nouveau fortement, me rendant fou de désir pour lui.

Je repris sa bouche pour un baiser enfiévré tout en me plaçant entre ses jambes, les passa de chaque côté de mes épaules, m'immisçai doucement dans son intimité chaude. Ce fut douloureux, au début, il était si étroit, et en même je devais me retenir pour ne pas m'enfoncer d'un coup en lui.

Mais plus je progressais, plus le plaisir quasi insoutenable m'empêchais de me contrôler, et je finis par céder à mes instinct primaires, achevant de m'enfoncer en Draco d'un coup sec. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, mais je n'y lu que peu de temps de la douleur, vite remplacée par un désir malsain, le désir de ressentir encore cette souffrance lui tirailler les entrailles. Je sortis doucement de lui, et m'enfonça à nouveau, nous faisant pousser un cri de plaisir d'une même voix.

Je recommençai, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort et vite, Draco s'agrippait aux draps tandis que sa tête oscillait de droite à gauche frénétiquement. Moi je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier tant je me consumais dans ce plaisir charnel. Et à chaque coup de reins que j'assénais à mon amant, celui-ci retenait des hurlements de plaisir. Son visage crispé me faisait tourner la tête, il était plus beau que jamais lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, je me demandai un bref instant comment arriverais-je à me passer de cela, un jour...

Je sentis que la jouissance n'allait plus tarder à m'emporter et je saisis le sexe de Draco pour lui asséné le coup de grâce, l'enlaçant fermement et entamant des mouvements en rythme avec ceux de mon bassin. Et bientôt Draco poussais un cri extatique et se répandait dans ma main, me soumettant à de violentes contractions qui enserrèrent mon sexe dans l'antre de mon amant. Je jouis à mon tour en poussant un râle sauvage, le visage déformé par le plaisir, oubliant que mon meilleurs ami dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

De nouveau je m'effondrais sur Draco après qu'il m'est fait jouir de la plus divine des façons, tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie ! me dit-il d'un ton appréciateur tout en me serrant dans ses bras. Je souris tout contre lui, envahi par une sensation apaisante de fatigue.

- Je dois avouer que tu m'inspires... lui répondis-je, dessinant des arabesques sur son torse pâle.

- Intéressant...

Je me levai difficilement de lui et il grimaça lorsque je me retirai.

- Douloureux ?

- Un peu, oui... Mais ça en valait la peine...

Je lui ai souri avant de m'étendre sur le lit, plongeant ma tête au creux de son coup et laissant la léthargie s'emparer de moi, comblé par cette nuit d'amour.

Ainsi avais-je fais pour la première fois l'amour à un garçon. Un homme sublime que j'ai enlacé toute la nuit durant.

Au matin, en d'autres termes, à peine quelques heures plus tard, il me sembla avoir rêvé mon aventure avec lui, ou peut-être cauchemardé, en fait, car quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Draco était parti, sans un mot, une explication, rien...

J'ai pleuré toute la journée, ne sachant plus quelle raison me faisait le plus mal. La découverte d'une possible homosexualité, mettant alors fin à tout les espoirs que j'avais fondé en mon avenir ? Ou simplement le fait qu'il ne soit plus là, pour me rassurer, me dire que tout allait bien, comme j'avais tant besoin de l'entendre ?

Aujourd'hui, je sais que Draco n'avait eu alors qu'une peur légitime. Celle d'un possible rejet auquel il ne voulait pas être confronté, c'est un homme lâche, lui-même me l'a avoué.

Mais ce jour là, j'interprétai son geste bien différemment, je pensai qu'il avait simplement profité de moi, puisque j'avais été assez naïf et idiot pour lui céder, et que, à présent qu'il avait eu ce qu'il disait tant vouloir, me laissait tomber comme une vieillerie, seul avec mes doutes et mes questions.

Je l'ai haït pour ça, j'ai haït cet homme autant que je l'ai aimé...l'ambivalence des sentiments.

Fin…

_**Hey ! Vous êtes encore là ? **_

_**Bon, c'était long, très long, j'espère pas trop d'ailleurs… Vous comprenez que j'ai dû diviser cette fic en deux partie car en OS, c'était inenvisageable… Mais étant terminée et déjà corrigée, me restera plus qu'a trouver une connexion pour poster la suite rapidement… Ca devrait pouvoir se faire, j'espère !**_

_**En tout cas merci encore de me lire, et pour les éventuelles reviews que vous me laisserez ! Plein de bisous et en attendant avec impatience de vous retrouver, bonnes vacances à tous et prenez soin de vous !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suite et fin de l'ambivalence des sentiments... Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster. Je répondrai aux reviews toutes en même temps ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à JKR.....**_

_**Pairing : HPDM**_

_**Ratting : M**_

_**3 3 3 3  
**_

_**POV DRACO, Jour J**_

- Harry, attends !

Trop tard, il est parti. Il ne m'entend plus quoique je dise...

J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de temps à rattraper. Mais il refuse de m'écouter, et qui suis-je pour l'en blâmer, moi qui n'est jamais écouté personne...

Tout en détaillant le décor qui m'entoure, je cherche vainement une quantité suffisante de cran pour m'élancer à sa poursuite, l'acculer contre un mur et lui donner le baiser le plus époustouflant qu'il ait jamais reçu... puisque les mots semblent le laisser indifférent...

Mais, Dieu ! impossible de bouger de là, je suis figé par la peur... et s'il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun espoir, s'il me rejetait quoique je tente pour le récupérer ? J'ai tellement conscience de ne pas en mériter moins, qu'il m'est impossible de bouger, je ne sais que trop que, si telle est sa réaction, je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi même et me résigner une bonne fois pour toute.

_**POV HARRY, quatre mois plus tôt.**_

Cela fait trois jours que Draco m'a planté là, seul dans mon lit et, depuis, je ne trouve plus goût à rien, même plus la force de me lever. J'ai donc déserté le boulot depuis tout autant de temps, ainsi que les bancs de la fac.

Ron, mon meilleur ami, frappe vainement à la porte de ma chambre, où je reste enfermé durant des heures, me menaçant de l'enfoncer si je ne daigne pas ouvrir.

Les coups retentissants qu'il y prodigue accentuent la migraine qui ne m'a plus quitté depuis ces trois jours, et je grogne que je ne me sens pas bien du peu de voix qu'il me reste. Rien à faire, et son obstination finit par me faire céder.

Un énième mouchoir tiré de sa boite en carton, que je porte à mes yeux humides. Je tente de prendre un air détaché et, vu ma pâleur maladive, je compte laisser croire à mon ami que je suis souffrant, pour qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille.

Je tourne la clé dans la serrure et dès lors la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Ron se tient là d'un air renfrogné, puis, voyant ma tête de condamné à mort, se radoucie ostensiblement :

- Mon Dieu, Harry, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Je soupire et vais reprendre place sous mes couvertures, Ron me suit et s'assoit au pied du lit.

- Je suis malade.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir un médecin, alors ?

- Ca va passer, Ron ! Je me soigne, regarde... dis-je en désignant les boites d'anti-douleur jonchant la table de nuit.

- Arrête s'il te plait. me réponds-il fermement. Je ne sors pas d'ici tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il se passe !

Nouveau soupire. Les larmes, ces traîtresses, reviennent perler le coin de mes yeux. Ron semble désemparé, je ne suis pas sûr, du plus loin que je me souvienne, qu'il m'ait déjà vu pleurer...

" Harry ? Ca va si mal que ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, laisse-moi tranquille !

- Il le faudra bien, pourtant. Tu comptes rester dans cette chambre toute ta vie ? Parlez fait du bien, Harry, tu te sentiras mieux après. Et puis quel genre d'ami ça ferait de moi si je te laissais te morfondre comme ça ?!

- Tu ne peux rien pour moi... je souffle, la voix tremblante.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Harry, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais ça ?

J'hoche la tête mais reste silencieux néanmoins.

Une heure plus tard, semble-t-il, et après que Ron m'ait avancé quantité d'arguments imparables, je me sens flancher, l'envie de me soulager du mal qui me ronge devient plus pressante.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux... je chuchote d'un air grave, comme s'il s'agissait de la pire damnation.

Ron écarquille les yeux, et laisse échapper un rire frénétique, je me renfrogne et lui jette un regard lourd de reproches.

" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Ron ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter ! Merci, vraiment, pour ce soutient ô combien réconfortant ! je siffle en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine avec véhémence.

- Pardon, Harry, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ça... répond mon ami qui tente de se contrôler. Où est le mal, vieux ? L'amour n'est pas une tare !

J'observe mon ami d'un air contradictoire. S'il savait à quel point l'amour peut-être une tare ! Tout dépend de la personne en question...

- Tu es si naïf, Ron ! Bien sûr que si, c'est d'ailleurs exactement ce que je suis : un taré ! dis-je en m'enfonçant sous la couette.

- Je ne comprends pas comment je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant ! dit Ron pour lui-même. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée, Harry ? Comment est-elle ? Jolie, probablement, vu ton exigence... Quel est son nom ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Allez, Harry, je veux tout savoir !

- Ron !! Pitié, ferme-là !

Ron se tait et me lance un regard incrédule.

- Harry, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec elle ?

- Je n'en dirai pas plus. je réponds fermement.

- Allez ! Tu en as trop dit maintenant... Je veux tout savoir.

Le ton condescendant de mon ami m'irrite au-delà des mots. Tout à coup, je me lève du lit et d'un ton rageur :

- Tu sais quoi, Ron ? Tu as raison, je vais allé voir un médecin et lui demander s'il n'y a pas un remède qui empêche de devenir pédé ! Ah ! pourquoi tires-tu cette tête, mon ami ? On dirait que tu comprends maintenant, n'est ce pas ?!

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, en fait... répond Ron, choqué.

- Allons, un petit effort... Je viens de t'avouer que je pensais être amoureux... Et toi, en bon ami, tu m'as demandé comment _elle_ était, comment _elle_ s'appelait... Mais la triste vérité c'est que tu aurais dû me demander comment _il_ était et comment _il_ s'appelait... Tu crois vraiment que s'il s'était agi d'une fille j'aurais été dans cet état ?!

Je m'arrête subitement, prenant conscience d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid et d'en avoir trop dit. Je me rassoie sur mon lit tandis que le silence s'installe entre moi et mon meilleur ami. Puis Ron lève les yeux vers moi, et pose une main sur mon épaule. J'ai un mouvement de recul :

- Harry, je suis surpris, c'est sûr, et je ne peux pas prétendre que je te comprends... mais tu sais que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, peut m'importe qui tu es et avec qui tu couches...

Je ne réponds rien, même si ces mots me soulagent vraiment. Ron repose sa main sur mon épaule et je le laisse faire cette fois.

" Tu peux tout me raconter, maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

Je souris faiblement, et choisis de tout dire à mon meilleur ami, dont l'image familière et compréhensive me rassure.

- Et il est parti... Ca fait trois jour maintenant...

- Quoi, ici ?! demande Ron avec de grands yeux.

- Oui... ici, Ron. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai changé les draps ! Son odeur était partout et je ne pouvais pas le supporter...

- J'aurais pu vous entendre !

- Je sais... dis-je d'un air fautif. Je n'y pensais pas vraiment sur le coup...

- Par chance j'ai le sommeil profond ! répond Ron d'un air badin. Allez, Harry, je vais m'y faire ! Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps...

- Oui, je comprends... Merci d'être aussi compréhensif...

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une passade ? demande mon ami au bout d'un moment. Tu sais, ça peut arriver... une sorte d'égarement...

- Merci, Ron... J'ai eu trois jours pour y penser et crois-moi, cette question était la plus récurrente... Mais...

Je m'interromps, incapable de dire tout haut ce que je pense tout bas, comme s'il s'agissait de reconnaître pour de bon ce que je refuse si fort d'être.

- Mais quoi, Harry ?

- Non rien...

- Dis-le ! Au point où tu en es... Sois honnête avec toi-même et dis-le. me recommande vivement Ron. J'hésite un instant puis :

- C'est que... je n'ai jamais ressenti ça... enfin... Tu comprends... je bafoue honteusement.

- Pas exactement, non.

- Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, Ron ! je m'insurge d'un air renfrogné.

- Dire quoi ?

- Rien...

- Harry... ! me somme-t-il d'un air autoritaire.

- Bon, très bien ! Je n'avais jamais pris un tel pied... t'es content ?! Jamais je n'étais allé si haut, c'était trop bon, trop intense et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : recommencer encore et encore...

- Ok, c'est bon ! J'ai compris... m'interrompt mon meilleur ami. Je me permets un sourire victorieux.

- Tu vois ?! Tu es aussi disposé que moi à l'entendre...

- Non, non... bafouille-t-il, gêné. Mais, Harry... Tu n'étais quand même pas...

- Quand même pas quoi ?! je demande vivement en voyant l'hésitation de Ron.

- Ben... Tu sais... En dessous... ?

- Ron !! je m'exclame d'un air outré.

- Pardon, pardon ! Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça... dit-il en réprimant difficilement une grimace.

- C'est clair que non !

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? demande-t-il un bref instant plus tard. Je soupire.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Probablement rester caché ici jusqu'à réussir à oublier tout ça...

- Quel mégalo ! Non... Ce n'est pas une solution de fuir. Si tu l'aimes, alors vas le lui dire...

- Quoi ?! Certainement pas ! J'ai encore un peu d'amour propre, si tu permets... Et puis je ne saurais même pas où le chercher...

- Arrête, tu veux ! Bien sûr que tu sais où chercher... Maintenant deux choix s'offrent à toi : soit, tu arrêtes de te mentir à toi-même et admets ce que tu es, et alors tu pourrais le retrouver et espérer être heureux. Soit, tu te bafoues au risque de ne jamais trouver le bonheur... Tu sais Harry - Dieu, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour ! Si tu aimes cet homme, vas le lui dire, et vis cette expérience. Je ne crois pas que tu ais grand chose à perdre. Mais je refuse de te voir t'enfermer ici en espérant que ça passe... Je te connais trop bien, ça ne marchera pas et tu vas te détruire...

Sur ce, Ron se lève et sort de la chambre, non sans m'adresser un dernier regard lourd de sens. Chaque parole se révèle un doute de plus pour moi, tant je sais qu'il a raison mais que je refuse de l'admettre.

Tout mon être cri au besoin de son contact, de son odeur et de la passion qui m'enivrait chaque instant de cette nuit là. Mais ma raison à elle seule arrive à me faire rester encore deux jours de plus enfermé dans cette maudite chambre, où je me ronge les sangs comme jamais.

* * *

Cette fois, je sors !

Entendez par là que je ne vais pas que sortir de ma chambre, pour me ravitailler et prendre une douche... Non. Je sors carrément _dehors_.

Etre ainsi resté enfermé pendant cinq longs jours, m'a fait prendre une décision. Loin d'être la plus raisonnable mais je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Je vais écouté mon meilleur ami et le retrouver.

Il est exactement vingt heure et, devant mon armoire je cherche assidûment une tenue convenable dans tout ce foutoir. Car je m'apprête à retourner là où Draco m'avait emmené ce fameux soir, je me dois de faire un effort vestimentaire...

J'avais presque oublier combien prendre un bol d'air frai peut revigorer. C'est exactement ce à quoi je pense tout en me dirigeant vers la station de métro, probablement pour m'empêcher de penser à autre chose de plus angoissant.

Dieu ! qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire ?! me dis-je en poussant la porte du café élégant.

" La plus grosse connerie de ta vie !" me souffle une petite voix intérieure, celle de ma conscience.

" L'acte le plus courageux que tu ais jamais fait !" m'en souffle une autre que je ne veux identifier...

- Bonsoir, monsieur. me dit un serveur que je ne reconnais pas d'un ton excessivement poli.

- Bonsoir... un soda light, je vous prie.

- Tout de suite, monsieur.

Le serveur reviens deux minutes plus tard avec ma commande et je choisis de me lancer :

- Dites-moi, monsieur, connaîtriez-vous un certain Draco Malfoy ?

- Si je le connais ? Dieu, non... Je suis nouveau ici, je viens d'arriver. Mais j'ai bien entendu parler de lui, en effet, que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Bien... Juste si vous ne l'aviez pas vu ici ces derniers jours.

- Non. Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme, désolé...

- Ce n'est rien... dis-je d'un air résigné.

- Tiens, tiens ! Serait-ce le fameux vendeur de cheese-burgers ?! lance tout à coup une voix derrière moi, tandis que je congédie le serveur. Je me retourne vivement pour constater un homme d'environ mon âge, assis à une table et buvant une liqueur quelconque.

- Pardon, mais, on se connaît ? je demande de mon air le plus froid.

- Pas exactement... Mais comme je suis grossier. dit-il en se levant et s'asseyant nonchalamment à ma table sans que je ne l'y ai invité. Théodore Nott. s'annonce-t-il, puis me tend une poignée de main. J'avise un instant cette main grossière et croise les bras en signe clair d'hostilité.

Je calcule un instant son visage et me jure d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? je siffle dédaigneusement.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez Malfoy ? dit-il, condescendant.

- Vous connaissez Draco ?!

- En effet... Je le connais même très bien... dit-il en portant son verre de cristal à ses lèvres.

Ses manières me rappellent vraiment celles de Draco. Pleines de retenue et distinguées. Il est vêtu d'une chemise gris foncé et fort élégante, ses cheveux châtains sont coupés court, son teint est pâle et ses yeux noisettes impénétrables.

"Mais rappelez-vous ! Je l'accompagnais le soir où nous sommes allez manger dans votre... _restaurant_... dit-il avec un mépris non contenu. je reste de marbre.

- Oui... Je me souviens peut-être.

- Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! dis-je sèchement.

- Je peux vous dire où il se trouve probablement en cet instant... mais c'est à vous de voir.

- Et bien ! Dites-le moi !

- Pas si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous lui voulez. Draco est un ami, je ne voudrais pas que vous lui causiez du tort.

Je soupire et avoue un instant plus tard :

- J'ai juste besoin de lui parler, mais rassurez-vous je ne lui veux aucun mal...

Théodore m'avise un instant, où je peux voir un sourire ironique étirer ses lèvres.

- Ainsi Draco est déjà passé à autre chose ! Comme c'est amusant... Vous savez, je vais vous donner un conseil, libre à vous d'en faire ce que vous voudrez... Draco ne vous apportera rien d'autre que peine et chagrin, alors tenez-vous loin de lui.

- Vous êtes jaloux ! Rien d'autre ! Je sais que Draco ressent pour moi de l'affection, il me l'a dit !

- Ah, vraiment ? dit Nott d'un air amusé qui m'agace prodigieusement. Draco en dit beaucoup, vous savez, souvent trop, même... Mais soit ! Je vous aurais prévenu...

- Dites-moi où il est, s'il vous plait.

- A ce moment, je n'en sais rien pour être honnête... Mais... Nott jette un oeil à sa montre rutilante. D'ici deux heures, soyez sûr de le trouver au Half-Blood...

- Qu'est ce que c'est, un bar ? je demande, sourcils froncés.

- Une boite, plutôt. Une boite gay. Draco y passe toutes ses soirées depuis quelques jours... répond-il en haussant un sourcil évocateur.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Sachez, monsieur, que vous n'êtes pas le seul à courir après Malfoy... Je vous le dis de bonne guerre... Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, je vais me préparer pour la soirée...

Nott se lève sans plus un regard, me laissant dans un état tout à la fois heureux et écoeuré.

Si je sais désormais où trouver Draco, je sais aussi que la partie est loin d'être gagnée. Visiblement ce que je n'ai cessé de me dire lorsqu'il m'a laissé est vrai : Draco est volage et voulait juste m'avoir. Et il m'a eu, alors, maintenant, quel sorte d'intérêt lui susciterai-je ?

Toutefois je n'abandonnerai pas sans me battre ! Draco m'a délibérément montré qui j'étais alors que je n'étais pas prêt à le savoir. C'est lui qui m'a attiré comme personne et lui que je veux plus que quiconque. J'irai donc le retrouver dans cette boite, dont le seul nom me file la frousse, et m'entretiendrai avec lui coûte que coûte.

_**POV DRACO, jour J.**_

J'avance lentement vers les escaliers de son immeuble, n'ayant pu me résoudre à partir sans être fixé. Je me souviens alors de sa phrase si blessante : "je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà couru après", et soupire. Il est gonflé de dire ça, lui qui m'a presque persécuté pendant des semaines, et maintenant que je suis prêt à tout lui céder, c'est lui qui me rejette ! La vie ne m'épargne décidément rien...

Les étages se succèdent et j'arrive enfin devant la fameuse porte, la voisine d'en face, éternellement plantée sur le pallié à épier chaque fais et geste du voisin, me lance un regard hautain. Je le lui renvoie, et mon plus froid. J'ai presque l'impression que la porte d'Harry et ce numéro : 103, me regardent dédaigneusement aussi... Je n'ai jamais été courageux, ce n'est plus à vérifier. Finalement je trouve le cran de toquer à la porte. Pas de réponse.

Je refrappe une nouvelle fois plus vigoureusement. Toujours pas de réponse.

- Harry ! Ouvre-moi cette putain de porte ! je m'exclame alors, sous le regard outré de la vieille voyeuse. Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire, madame, que d'épier vos voisins ? je lui demande en me retournant.

- Voyou ! s'écrie-t-elle, puis elle rentre et claque la porte. Je ne l'aurai au moins plus dans les pattes.

- Ouvre !! je répète en m'acharnant à présent sur la pauvre porte, laquelle s'ouvre alors à la volée, laissant apparaître un roux que je devine être le meilleur ami d'Harry.

- Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ?! s'exclame-t-il en sortant sur le pallié. Harry n'a rien à vous dire, c'est pourtant clair, non ?!

- Je dois lui parler, s'il vous plait ! Ce ne sera pas long !

- Non ! Dégagez, ou j'appelle les flics !

- Pas question ! dis-je pris d'une impulsion. Je pousse sans ménagement le propriétaire des lieux de devant la porte, et pénètre dans l'appartement sans aucune manière.

- Sortez d'ici ! clame le roux d'une voix dangereuse.

- Pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu ! Où est-il ?! Harry !

Je me dirige sans plus attendre vers la chambre de mon ange, poursuivi de prêt par son meilleur ami qui continue de crier à l'indignation. J'ouvre la porte, qui par bonheur n'est pas verrouillée, et trouve Harry debout au milieu de la pièce, les yeux ronds.

- Qu'est ce tu fous ici ?! me crache-t-il haineusement.

- Je suis venu te parler, je te l'ai dit, et je jure que tu vas m'écouter. dis-je de mon air le plus résolu.

- Mais bordel de merde tu vas sortir de chez moi espèce de dégénéré ?!!! s'écris le roux en se jetant sur moi.

- Ron ! Laisse-le !

- Quoi ?!

- C'est bon, laisse-le, il va me dire ce qu'il a à dire et il s'en ira...

- Harry, ne te laisse pas berner par ce connard prétentieux !

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Ron ! Maintenant laisse-nous.

Je défie le roux du regard de ne pas écoutez son meilleur ami tout en m'époussetant, et nous nous retrouvons finalement seuls dans la pièce exiguë.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demande Harry froidement.

- Tu permets que je m'assoie ?

- Non. Mais tu fais toujours ce que tu veux, alors vas-y.

- C'est juste. dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit. Voilà... j'inspire profondément, soupire longuement, et me lance :

"Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit le soir où tu m'as retrouvé au Half-Blood ?

- Vaguement... dit-il d'un air détaché. Je ne m'en formalise pas, sachant très bien qu'il sait à quoi je fais référence.

- Ecoute, Harry, tu peux m'en vouloir d'avoir eu peur de ce que je ressens pour toi, ce n'en ai pas moins un fait. dis-je fermement. Je n'étais pas prêt à l'admettre, c'est tout...

- Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Pour ma part j'ai pris conscience que c'était une erreur de croire que je t'aimais, et que j'aimais les homme de surcroît.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Alors comment tu expliques que je n'ai plus jamais eu envie d'un homme depuis toi ? En revanche j'ai été productif avec les filles... me dit-il d'un air défiant.

- Tu te mens à toi même, c'est tout... dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Non, c'est faux ! Si tu m'as fait croire un moment que j'aimais les hommes tu m'en as aussi assurément dégoûté ! Je suis fait pour mener la danse mais je ne le mènerai jamais avec toi... Les filles sont moins capricieuses et quand elle partent au matin c'est parce que je le leur ai demandé...

- Harry... je souffle en avançant vers lui, tandis que lui recule. Il se retrouve bientôt stoppé par le mur et je me presse contre son corps. Je t'aime... je lui susurre à l'oreille. Je t'aime si fort...

Je sens tous ces muscles se tendre, et il me repousse doucement, les yeux brillants.

- Tu sais, me dit-il en me regardant, j'attends ce moment depuis toujours... Mais tu viens trop tard, Draco, c'est fini...

- Non ! Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?!

- J'ai très bien entendu, Draco, tu as dit que tu m'aimais, et je t'ai répondu qu'il était trop tard...

- Je ne te crois pas ! dis-je en l'acculant contre le mur. Je suis sincère, tu sais, et autant que tu le saches tout de suite, je n'abandonnerai pas comme ça...

Sur ce, j'emprisonne son beau visage entre mes mains, et presse mes lèvres contre les siennes fougueusement. Harry me repousse violemment et je me retrouve à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Sors de chez moi ! me crache-t-il alors.

- Harry...

- Je t'ai dit de sortir !

- T'es qu'un sale con ! je siffle, puis je sors en claquant la porte.

_**POV HARRY, quatre mois plus tôt.**_

Après avoir attendu deux heures devant le Half-Blood, assis sur un banc de Old Compton Street, un quartier gai de Londres, frigorifié et plus incertain que jamais, je me décide enfin à me diriger vers l'entré du club.

Un grand videur, tout de noir vêtu, s'approche de moi et m'inspecte sans la moindre pudeur.

- Votre âge ?

- J'ai dix-neuf ans. dis-je, blessé qu'on doute de ma majorité.

- Prouvez-le...

Je soupire et vais chercher, dans le fond de mes poches, une pièce d'identité que je montre au videur. Celui-ci hoche la tête et se décale pour ma faire passer.

J'entre dans la boite de nuit où la musique électo fait vibrer tout mon corps, et laisse ma veste à une sorte de travesti qui tient le vestiaire.

Plusieurs portes s'offrent alors à moi. J'opte pour celle à ma droite, que je pousse, et je pénètre dans ce que je peux qualifier être l'antre de la débauche... Mais où ai-je atterri ?!

- Salut beau brun... me lance soudain une voix, tandis qu'un corps se presse contre moi par derrière. Je me retourne vivement et manque d'emplafonner l'importun pour avoir osé songé que...

Dieu ! C'est lui... Pas celui qui me fait des avances douteuses, non. Mais le blond qui avance d'un pas pressant vers une porte à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Je pousse l'énergumène non identifiable qui me presse toujours et m'élance à sa rencontre. Il franchit la porte, moi à ses trousse, et nous nous retrouvons dans une salle bruyante, faisant plus référence à une boite de nuit que celle d'avant. Je saisis alors son bras avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans la foule hostile.

Il se retourne vers moi et prend un air choqué.

- Harry ?!

- Et oui... Je t'ai retrouvé... Surpris ?

- Euh... bafouille-t-il, clairement gêné. Oui, assez, en effet... Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Quoi d'autre sinon te parler ? je demande à mon tour, évocateur.

- Bien... Allons au bar, je t'offre un verre.

J'opine du chef et le laisse m'entraîner vers le bar, où Draco commande deux vodkas glace sans me consulter, et reprend ma main pour nous diriger vers quelques banquettes. Ce simple contact me réchauffe le corps tout entier. Je le trouve encore plus beau que toutes les autres fois, avec son jean outrageusement moulant et son T-shirt qui l'est tout autant.

Draco me laisse m'installer le premier dans un mouvement parfait de galanterie... Je me fait l'effet d'une midinette qui vient réclamer son reste, l'espace d'un instant, et Draco, avec son assurance déconcertante, n'est pas pour m'encourager...

- Qu'est ce que cette pièce où je t'ai aperçu tout à l'heure ? je demande d'un air un peu choqué. Draco émet un petit rire.

- La back-room ? Hum... Comment te dire... c'est en quelque sorte le pire endroit de perversion de toute la ville...

- Ca j'avais remarqué ! dis-je de mauvaise grâce. Mais on tolère ce genre d'endroit à Londres ?!

- Il faut croire... Ca te choque ?

- Non, non ! ... Oui, un peu... Draco sourit à nouveau.

- _Anyway_... Je suis content de te voir...

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi es-tu pari, l'autre fois ? je demande d'un ton froid. Draco soupire.

- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir, tu sais... Encore moins pour me demander des comptes...

- Alors quoi ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps de préparer des phrases toutes faites ? Comme, je le devine aisément, celle que tu m'a lancer pour coucher avec moi ? Ca tombe bien, parce que je veux la vérité... Alors sois sincère.

Nouveau soupire, plus bruyant cette fois, de Draco, qui, avant de me répondre, engloutit son verre d'une seule traite :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Harry... me dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour se faire entendre, son souffle chaud glissant sur mon coup. Je frissonne. J'avais tellement peur que tu me jettes dehors... Et puis... Il s'interrompt, et me regarde d'un air indéfinissable. Je suis au cent coups.

- Et quoi ?!

- Tu sais... ne crois pas que j'ai cherché à te charmer juste pour coucher avec toi... Ca n'était pas le cas. Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit... chaque mot.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me fait peur, voilà pourquoi ! En plus dois-je te rappeler que tu clamais ton hétérosexualité comme ta plus pieuse vertu? Alors quelle chance pouvais-je espérer avoir avec toi ?!

- Donc, tu as choisi de fuir... dis-je d'un air de reproche. Draco baisse la tête.

- C'est vrai. Je suis lâche, vraiment lâche... Autant que tu le saches.

Une minute de silence s'installe entre nous, comme il y en a eu tant. Comme si les mots étaient dénués de sens avec Draco, et c'est ce que je ressens tout à fait. Finalement, je m'approche un peu plus près de lui, collant ma jambe contre la sienne et me penche à son oreille :

- Tu sais, j'ai très mal vécu ton absence ce matin-là...

- Je suis désolé...

- Attends, laisse-moi finir. En fait, sur le coup je t'ai vraiment détesté, parce que tu me laissais là avec tant de doutes et que j'avais cruellement besoin d'être rassuré, par quelqu'un qui me comprenne... Crois le ou non... je suis resté ces cinq derniers jours, entiers, enfermé dans ma chambre. Draco me regarde d'un air surpris et coupable tout à la fois.

"Enfin... Tu imagines bien que j'ai passé tout ce temps à réfléchir... Au troisième jour, Ron, mon meilleur ami, qui était vraiment inquiet de me voir enfermé, a forcé mes barrières et je lui ai tout avoué...

- Comment l'a-t-il pris ? s'enquit Draco avec appréhension.

- Bah... Ca lui a fait un choc, je crois... mais plutôt bien dans l'ensemble... D'ailleurs c'est grâce à lui que je suis venu te trouver...

- Que lui as-tu dit, au juste, me demande Draco en fronçant les sourcils, pour qu'il te conseille de venir me parler ?

Et là, je suis au comble de l'angoisse. Lui dire franchement ce que je ressens, ou du moins ce que je crois ressentir, se révèle encore plus dur que je ne l'avais prédis.

"Harry ?

- Je... je m'interromps, incapable de lui avouer mes sentiments. Draco, esprit perspicace, remarque mon trouble et trépigne légèrement sur le fauteuil.

- Allons, ça ne doit pas être si grave ! dit-il avec gaucherie pour détendre l'atmosphère pesant. Je me racle la gorge et lance à toute vitesse :

- Je-lui-ai-dit-que-j'étais-amoureux-de-toi...

- Pardon ? Recommence, moins vite, s'il te plait... me dit-il d'un air badin.

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi. je répète, puis je prends ma tête entre mes mains...

- Oh... j'entends souffler Draco sans le voir. Je daigne le regarder. Il a l'air mal à l'aise et je me maudit alors d'être venu jusqu'ici.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici... Oublies ce que je t'ai dit, tu veux ? dis-je en me levant vivement.

- Non, attends ! s'écrie Draco en m'attrapant la main. Assieds-toi, s'il te plait. Je me dégage de son emprise comme s'il s'était agi d'un malade contagieux, et m'assois le plus loin possible. C'est Draco qui se rapproche.

"Harry... Vraiment je suis flatté, mais tu penses être amoureux de moi... Parce que je t'ai fait voir qui tu étais vraiment... me dit-il. Je le regarde méchamment.

- Quand tu as couché pour la première fois avec ton Nott... je réponds dédaigneusement. Tu es tombé amoureux de lui ?

- Comment connais-tu son nom ? me demande Draco d'un air suspicieux.

- Réponds simplement !

- Et bien... Ce n'est pas pareil...

- Réponds, oui ou non ?!

- Non. Non, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Théo...

- Alors pourquoi tu m'avances pareilles excuses ?!

- Ce n'était pas une excuse ! J'ai simplement du mal à croire que tu es tombé amoureux de moi simplement comme ça, en une nuit !

- Mais qui te dit que je ne l'étais pas déjà bien avant cette nuit là, et que je ne voulais pas l'admettre ?! Je sais ce que je ressens, Draco, alors ne cherche pas à trouver une raison à mes sentiments ! C'est une autre des choses que je ne te permets pas !

- Je suis désolé, Harry... dit-il d'un air sincère.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser une main sur son visage, d'effleurer sa bouche d'un doigt et j'ai une cruelle envie de l'embrasser.

- Cesse d'être désolé tout le temps... Et dis moi plutôt ce que tu en penses... Il soupire, une nouvelle fois.

- Je n'en sais rien... répond-il en fermant les yeux sous mes caresses.

Je m'approche alors de lui doucement, et pose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres si désirables. Son goût et son odeur m'enivrent, et je sais plus que jamais que je suis plein d'amour pour cet homme. Rompre ce baiser, s'avère une des choses les plus dures que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie. Je le regarde encore un instant, emprisonnant toujours son visage si délicat entre mes mains, avant de lui dire :

- Alors, quand tu le sauras... Et si c'est pour me dire ce que je veux entendre, bien sûr, viens me trouver, je serai là à t'attendre...

Puis je me lève sans plus un mot pour me diriger vers la sortie.

Sur le chemin, je croise Nott qui, visiblement, vient d'arriver, et me lance un regard sarcastique tout en haussant un sourcil.

- Alors ? Vous avez pu parler à l'objets de vos désirs ? me lance-t-il en s'adossant contre un mur proche de moi.

- Au risque de me répéter... Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Plus vite vous comprendrez que vous perdez votre temps, mieux ça vaudra pour vous... Sur ce, bonne soirée, Potter...

Comment cette enflure connaît-elle mon nom ?! je me demande tandis qu'il s'éloigne avec nonchalance. Je hais ce type, parce qu'il est vraiment attirant, et que je doute d'avoir une chance contre lui...

_**POV DRACO, jour J.**_

Je sors en trombe de l'immeuble d'Harry, complètement désemparé. J'ai eu la réponse à mes questions mais je ne peux m'y résoudre, sans quoi je périrai.

J'ai mis trop longtemps, voilà le problème, trop de temps à accepter que je l'ai toujours aimé, moi aussi... Et il soutient si fort ne plus vouloir de moi, avec tant de véhémence que je me sens aux prises de la résignation. Que pourrai-je dire, ou faire de plus ?

Tenter le tout pour le tout...

_**Deux semaines plus tard.**_

- Par là-bas se trouve le salon principal, mais venez plutôt constater... je suis sans un mot l'agent immobilier qui me fait visiter ce somptueux manoir, subjugué par sa découverte. Quarante mètres carré de surface rien que pour celui-ci, cheminée et salle à manger attenante, parfait pour les réceptions...

j'écoute d'une oreille distraite l'homme en costume m'énumérer les nombreuses fonctionnalités de la pièce, l'arpentant en ayant une seule certitude :

- Je le veux...

- Pardon ? demande l'agent, agacé d'avoir été interrompus dans son monologue.

- C'est bon, je l'achète.

- A la bonne heure ! Vous ne trouverez pas pareil bien aussi prêt de Londres ! C'est une magnifique acquisition que vous ferez !

Cette fois, c'est décidé, je ne l'écoute plus. Je le suis simplement jusqu'à une table recouverte d'un draps blanc où, tout en continuant de me vendre son marché, l'agent me tend un compromis de vente. Je sors de ma poche intérieure le Montblanc qui va servir à signer l'acte, ainsi qu'un gros art. L'agent immobilier est aux anges lorsqu'il en voit le montant.

- Vous permettez que je fasse un dernier tour du domaine ? je demande à l'homme tandis que nous sortons.

- Mais faites donc ! Vous êtes chez vous, jeune homme... Enfin, presque ! Voici un double des clés pour faire visiter à votre épouse... car j'imagine que vous ne viendrez pas vivre seul ici, n'est ce pas ?

- Espérons-le... je marmonne en saisissant les clés.

Je passe par le jardin français, aux haies minutieusement taillées, me disant qu'il faudra dès lors faire appelle à une dizaine de jardiniers si je veux garder l'endroit décent. Plus loin, passé un charmant ruisseau qui me rappelle celui de mon manoir, je trouve de vieilles écuries, néanmoins en bonne état, et je me dis alors qu'il me faudra acheter quelques chevaux...

La joie de tout ce que je découvre en ce lieu me fait presque oublier l'angoisse qui m'étreignait plus tôt. C'est mon dernier coup de poker...

* * *

Une heure plus tard, il est dix-huit heure, quand je me gare devant chez Harry. Il ne va pas tarder à sortir pour aller bosser, si tant est qu'il travaille toujours au fast-food, à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien...

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et je constate avec bonheur que j'avais vu juste, tandis qu'Harry se dirige d'un pas pressé vers la station de métro, probablement en retard. Je sors promptement de la voiture et m'élance derrière lui.

- Harry ! je l'appelle tout en courrant vers lui. Il se retourne et s'arrête, prend un air renfrogner lorsqu'il me reconnaît.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?!

- Je suis venu te voir...

- Bah voyons ! et pour dire quoi cette fois ?

- A vrai dire, pour te montrer quelque chose en fait... Si tu veux bien me suivre, je te jure que ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

- Je vais bosser, Draco ! J'ai pas le temps pour tes caprices, désolé.

- Ecoute-moi ! dis-je d'un ton autoritaire, tentant le tout pour le tout. Laisse-moi une dernière chance de me racheter, de te prouver combien je suis sincère et combien... Je t'aime...

- Tu as toujours autant de mal à le dire, Draco... me dit Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais je le pense si fort ! Je t'en supplie, Harry, si tu me redis que c'est fini, que tu ne veux plus de moi, je te laisserai mais pas avant que tu n'ai vu ce que je suis venu te montrer.

- T'es pas croyable, Draco ! J'appelle le boulot... Mais je te préviens ! Je te suis mais n'espère rien de moi... et surtout la prochaine fois que tu débarques comme ça tu auras le droit à une injonction du tribunal, tu peux me croire...

- Oui, oui... je réponds distraitement, trop heureux de l'avoir convaincue de me suivre pour écouter ses menaces douteuses.

Nous arrivons à peine vingt minutes plus tard dans le domaine dont je suis le tout nouvel acquéreur. Enfin, cela dépend du beau brun, quoiqu'un peu farouche à mon goût, assis à côté de moi et dont je bénis la présence.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demande-t-il à peine descendu de la voiture.

- Il s'appelle le Manoir D..., en hommage à l'auteur en question. Attends de voir l'intérieur, c'est à se damner !

- Quoi ? Mais comment va-t-on entrer ?

- Avec les clés... dis-je en sortant fièrement le trousseau. Comment, sinon ?

- Pourquoi as-tu les clés de cet endroit ? demande-t-il incrédule, tout en levant la tête pour mieux regarder le mini château.

- Parce qu'il est à moi... Enfin... à nous, si tu le veux bien... je marmonne, au paroxysme de l'appréhension.

- Qu...quoi ?! bégaye-t-il, les yeux ronds.

Je m'approche tout près de lui et lui prends les mains, profitant que son incrédulité me permette ce geste, pour lui faire ma déclaration...

- Voilà, Harry... Comme je te l'ai dit, je t'aime... Je veux t'avoir auprès de moi chaque jour que Dieu fera, je veux te rendre heureux et te prouver toujours avec plus de passion que tu es l'homme de ma vie, et de mes rêves... Je veux te faire l'amour dans chaque pièce de ce manoir, rattraper tout le temps qu'on a perdu dans cette maison, avec toi...

La température est inconvenante pour ce début de février, me dis-je en desserrant mon col. Dieu, qu'il fait chaud !

Harry me regarde, ahuri.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux... souffle-t-il.

- On ne peut plus sérieux. je lui assure d'un air grave.

- Mais enfin, Draco ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Je savais que j'aurais dû te faire visiter avant de te dire tout ça... je marmonne plus pour moi-même. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois si impatient ?!

- Mais ça n'aurait rien changé à l'enjeu ! J'ai dix-neuf ans, et toi dix-huit ! Combien de temps ça va durer avant que tu te lasses et décides de me planter là ?!

- Je ne me suis pas posée la question...

- Et bien il serait temps ! Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera !

- Pas forcément ! Et puis pourquoi tu m'incrimines toujours ? Ce pourrait être toi qui te lasses et qui me plantes là !

- Moi je ne suis pas celui qui est parti après m'avoir baisé comme la dernière des catins !

- Pardon mais, juste une petite rectification... C'est toi qui m'a baisé, Harry... Et quand vas-tu oublier enfin cette histoire ?! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si rancunier ? Je me démène pour toi, j'ai dû visiter cent maisons avant de trouver celle-là... Juste pour te prouver ce que tu refuses d'entendre ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi... Mais pour la dernière fois... si tu l'acceptes, alors viens vivre ici avec moi, laisses nous une chance, si tu m'aimes, laisse nous une chance d'être heureux...

Harry me lance un regard perçant. Je n'ai toujours pas lâché ses mains. Après quelques secondes de silence, qui me paraissent l'éternité, j'entends enfin le son de sa voix :

- Comment ferai-je pour aller travailler et à la fac ? mon coeur semble imploser de joie, et je laisse échapper un rire des plus nerveux.

- Je t'achèterai une voiture...

- Et je ne veux plus te voir mettre un pied dans cette boite sordide !

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour...

- Et tiens toi éloigné de ce Nott ! Je ne veux plus le voir te tourner autour !

- C'est promis...

Il s'interrompt, me regarde toujours avec ses grands yeux si expressifs, qui brillent d'une lueur indéfinissable. Le temps semble s'être arrêté...

- D'accord...

- D'accord ? je réponds, sortant de mes rêveries.

- C'est oui, Draco...

- Vraiment ? je demande en tressaillant.

- Puisque je te le dis !

- Oh, mon Dieu ! je m'écrie, fou de joie, avant de me jeter dans ses bras pour lui voler le baiser le plus étourdissant que je n'ai jamais eu.

Ses mains parcourent tout mon corps, révélant des plaisirs encore insoupçonnés. Je m'arrête, haletant.

- Si on allait inaugurer notre manoir ? me susurre-t-il au creux de mon coup, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

- Oh oui ! je m'exclame et nous courrons comme des enfants jusqu'à la porte, où l'exitation me donne toutes les peines du monde à ouvrir la porte...

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Enfin, pas exactement, il reste un épilogue que je compte poster très rapidement... C'est promis cette fois, pas dans un mois !**_

_**PS : Pour ceux qui connaissent "Queer as folk, vous ne serez pas sans remarquer la ressemblance... C'était ma petite vengeance personnelle pour la fin... Je n'en dit pas plus, et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette magnifique série, je vous la recommande vivement ! C'est juste géniale...  
**_


End file.
